


Passage of Time

by relativestranger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativestranger/pseuds/relativestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected stories delving into the lives of Erza and Gray. Rated for mature content and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a series of interconnected stories that takes place over the course of six months; four years after the Grand Magic Games/Dragon invasion.

However, I started these little fics before I had actually finished the arc so ***spoiler, spoiler, spoiler*** I hadn't gotten up to the part where Ultear does her one minute reset or where Lyon decides to stop pursuing Juvia. **/endspoiler.** And yes, I could have easily edited it to reflect these events but well, lazy. So I'm leaving it as is.

* * *

It never ceased to amuse her that she would find herself here. No matter what, she'd always end up here. She plopped down on the grassy knoll overlooking the riverbank. Hugging her knees to her chest, she stared blankly at the scenery.

Waiting.

"Figured you'd be here," a deep, soothingly familiar voice broke through her thoughts.  
"Are you stalking me?" She quipped, not even glancing at her interloper.  
"If you really thought that, I'd be nothing but bug paste at the bottom of your stylish yet affordable boots."  
Her lips quirked into a small smile. He always knew how to pull her out of her meandering thoughts. A rustle of fabric and a dull _thud_ let her know that Gray had flopped down next to her.

"What's bothering you?" Gray's eyes were closed, his long lashes dark against his pale skin. And while his tone was light, Erza felt the concern in his words. She shook her head gently, "it's nothing." His eyebrow rose and opened one eye. "I swear, it's nothing," she insisted.  
He sighed heavily and sat up. She hated that she had disappointed him in some way. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Erza. Just don't lie to me and say that it's nothing because I know better."  
Her chest constricted.  
She _had_ disappointed him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't." She spared him a glance, "I don't want you to be sorry. Just... just don't lie." She swallowed thickly and promised, "I won't."

Immediate crisis averted, he flopped back down and she joined him. They lied in silence; watching the waning rays dance over the drifting clouds, painting the sky in deep reds and vibrant oranges as twilight approached. Once again, Gray broke through her thoughts, that nagging pit in his stomach just _needing_ to be confirmed. "It's Jellal, isn't it?"  
She froze and sighed in resignation. "I hate that you know me so well."  
"Really? I love it because it bothers you so much." She turned to her side to face him and scowled. "Bug paste," she reminded him.  
He held his hands up and surrendered.  
"You don't have to tell me. Just yes or no would suffice."

She shook her head. She wanted to, no, _needed_ to explain. "I ran into him on this last job. Ultear and Meredy was with him, of course. They said 'hi,' by the way." Ignoring her attempt to delay the Jellal subject, he prompted, "And...? Did he do something where I have to go hunt him down and pummel him?"  
She chuckled softly, "no. It's just... It's been almost two years since I last saw him. And then... All of a sudden he pops up and there he is all real and... there and it's just... strange."  
"You still love him," it wasn't a question or a condemnation. Just a simple statement of fact.  
She rolled her shoulders and sighed. "Yes," she confirmed. "But it's not a romantic kind of love. It hasn't been for a while now."  
It hurt to finally admit that. Not only to Gray, but to herself too. "I mean, I _was_... In love with him, I mean. But when I think about it, I think I was more in love with what he was; with what I knew of him as a child, with the idea of what I thought he could be. And yes, he's working on becoming that man. He's trying so hard to," she paused, trying to find the right words, "make amends. To atone. But I don't think it'll ever be enough for him. I don't think he'll ever forgive himself. I know he loves me. I know he wants to be loved by me. But..."  
"He doesn't want to _allow_ himself to be loved by you. Because he doesn't think he deserves it. And because he feels you deserve better," Gray finished quietly.

She nodded sadly. "When did you get so insightful?"  
"Unlike someone we know, I can read people and social cues." Erza arched a delicate eyebrow, "Ultear told you, didn't she?" Gray didn't even bother denying it and shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "yeah, we write quite a bit. She's worries about him."  
"I do too. He's so intent on making himself miserable as a way to atone and it just... It makes me sad."

Gray tilted her chin so she could see the sincerity in his eyes, "he'll figure it out. He'll figure out that misery and redemption doesn't need to go hand in hand. That there is a way he can redeem his past sins and still be happy. And when he does, he'll swoop in on a white horse and the two of you will ride off into the sunset."  
She rolled her eyes, "I don't what that, Gray. I'd like that for him though. But it won't be with me. It won't ever be with me. I just want him to be happy. And alive. But ultimately, we have separate lives to live; different paths to follow."  
"I thought you've forgiven him," his brows knitted in confusion. "I have," she confirmed. "I forgave him a long time ago. But... But there are some things that can't be forgotten. And yes, I know there were a bunch of... that it wasn't all his doing. That he was another victim of circumstance. But it's still there. I don't think it'll ever go away. And if we were to ever be involved... It would always loom over us. It'll always be this giant pink elephant in the room. We won't ever be able to be honest with each other; constantly watching what we say to each other. He doesn't want to remind me of what he's done and I don't ever want to throw it in his face. He doesn't deserve that. _We_ don't deserve that. I care about him. It might not be the my-heart-aches-for-you kind of love of the past, but I care about him. I don't think I will never not care about him."

She paused again before shrugging nonchalantly, "besides, he's way too old for me now." A strange sound bubbled from Gray's throat; it was a cross between a snort and a cackle. "If you can joke about that, you're going to be just fine, Erza."  
He knew the age difference was not even a blimp on the list of reasons for her and Jellal's non-relationship.  
He paused for a beat then asked, "does he know how you feel about this?"  
"We've spoken about it. Maybe not in so many words but... It's why he lied about having a fiancée all those years ago."  
"Ah, yes. The good, ole, 'I have a fiancée' excuse. 'Can you help me move? Sorry, I have a fiancée!' Works in any situation!" She slapped him lightly but couldn't help but laugh, "don't joke!"

His smirking smile twisted into a frown, "you're right. I have no business in commenting on someone else's love life."  
Erza's smile faltered, "Juvia?" Gray did a double take, "what? No. What does Juvia have to do with this?"  
"I just thought... Now that she's no longer pursuing you, you're feeling..."  
"What?" His eyes twinkled in amusement, "sad? _Lonely_? I'm not. It's been years since she's tried, and I'm perfectly fine with that. I mean, don't get me wrong. Juvia... She's a nice girl. Sweet, beautiful... And I admit, I enjoyed knowing that there was someone who felt that way about me but most of the time, all the attention was just _uncomfortable_. And more often than not, bordering on creepy."

She remembered. She had been there to lend an ear when he needed it. It had been almost five months since the Grand Magic Games. He had run away when Lyon showed up at the guild and he and Juvia had cornered Gray again. When she found him, she admonished him for not telling her how he felt. He just looked at her with this...stink eye she'd never seen from him and ranted: _"You honestly think I haven't? I've told her time and time again that I'm not interested in her. That I only care about her as nakama would care for one another. That I don't have any romantic inclinations toward her. That while I care for her, I'm not in love with her. Does it ever work? No, of course not. What else am I supposed to do? How could I possibly be any clearer? Get some giant, flashing, neon signs? Take out an ad on Sorcerer's Weekly? Erect a banner on the side of the guild? And then there's Lyon! He's the worse! He can't seem to believe that I'm **not** in love with her so I'm always stuck in between them like monkey in the freaking middle."_

It's been almost three years since Juvia finally accepted that his feelings for her were strictly platonic. But Erza remembered how bad she felt for everyone involved in the lopsided triangle.  
Still, Erza couldn't help but tease him about it. "Poor, poor Gray. Having suffered the indignity of having a beautiful woman throw herself at you."  
"That's not the point. I have beautiful women throw themselves at me all the time. But most of them realize that if I'm not interested, they back off." She grinned at him in disbelief, "you have women throw themselves at you? All the time?"  
" _Beautiful_ women," he corrected with faux outrage. "And yes. Yes, I do. Women flirt with me and I flirt with them, okay? I mean, I'm not Loke where I ask them home. Not all the time anyway, but yes. I flirt."  
"Taking off your shirt does _not_ count as flirting." She smothered the bubbling giggles at his indignant expression. "Besides, you never flirt with me," she pointed out.  
He spluttered, unsure of how to respond. "I flirt with you plenty! It's not my fault you're so dense!" Her eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat, "I mean, it wasn't that I didn't want to... Or didn't try to," he began to explain. "Believe me, I wanted to. I just didn't think you'd be very receptive of it."  
He glanced at her, "you... Do you _want_ me to flirt with you?" She shrugged and smirked at his obvious discomfort, "I'm not saying yes. But I'm not saying no either."

Silence settled over them as they watched the last rays get swallowed up by the encroaching night. She startled when she felt him grip her hand loosely and began to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand. When she turned to look at him, he was smiling softly at her. He brushed away the crimson strands that fell across her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He spoke quietly.  
"I just wanted you to know... There's someone out there that will love you. That you'll love in return. That will allow himself, or herself if you're so inclined, to be loved by you. The way you deserve. Because if there is one thing you deserve in this world, just _one_ thing," he stressed, "it's that."  
She smiled shakily at him, "and then we'll ride off into the sunset on a white horse?"  
His grin was bright, "yeah. Exactly."

He stood up and dusted himself off before offering his hand to her, "come on, let's go." She allowed him to help her to her feet, "where are we going?"  
"Dinner. I'm starving." Erza's brow rose questioningly. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He laughed, "a date? Don't be ridiculous. We're just two friends having dinner. Friends do do that, you know. Heh, I said do-do."  
She still looked skeptical so he added, "There may possibly be dessert." She brightened, "oh, okay!"  
He spluttered, jaw gaping, "really? That's what it takes to get you to say yes? The possibility of cake? Not the pleasure of being in my company?" She couldn't help but tease him, weighing the options carefully, "cake, Gray... Cake, Gray... Yeah, I'm going to go with cake."  
"Unbelievable," he muttered. "What if I were dessert?" He waggled his eyebrows and leered. She paused at that, "is that... are you flirting with me?" His brows knitted and lips puckered with chagrin, "I think I was, yeah."  
"Don't."  
"Don't... Don't flirt with you?"  
"I never said that."  
"Okay, I admit, I didn't exactly think that one through but hey, I've never done this flirting thing with you before!" She shrugged, "just a quick suggestion: try harder next time." She tugged his hand. "Now come on. You promised me cake."  
"I did not!" She shrugged flippantly, "Well, I'm promising me for you then." Although he was smiling, he rolled his eyes and exasperated, "you can't just do something like that, Erza!"  
She looked over her shoulder and grinned, " _I_ can."

As they continued bickering into the night, Erza felt freer than she ever felt before. Having a patient, listening ear allowed her to finally work through the feelings of confusion that had been plaguing her the past few days. The anguish and confusion over Jellal were still present but it no longer crushed her; it no longer suffocated her. She understood now. She knew what the extent of her feelings for Jellal were now. And although feelings of longing still linger, it didn't bother her anymore because she knows it doesn't define her. It doesn't rule her. So for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself a little peace.

* * *

 

Ugh. I don't know how I feel about that ending. I'm terrible at them anyway, but no matter how much I tinker with it, I'm never satisfied with how I sum up her feelings after their little confab.

I give up. Just... read between the lines.

Do the thing where you leave a comment, review, suggestion. I'd like to know how I'm doing. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the second floor, away from the loud din and rowdiness of the guild. A small stack of paper was neatly piled in front of her and a small, empty plate was off to her side. She was in the middle of re-reading the sentence for the _fourth_ time when he smoothly slid into the bench seat across from her.

"Good evening, gorgeous," his smile was wide and warm. It was contagious and she couldn't help but smile back. He was clearly in a good mood.  
"You've used that one before."  
"Have I?" He stroked his chin as if he were in deep thought. "How about stunning then? Beautiful. Oh, exquisite."  
She laughed, "you've used all those before too."  
He shrugged lightly, "well, you can never go wrong with the classics so I'm going back to gorgeous."

Erza shook her head in amusement. He was in a _really_ good mood. "What are you doing cooped up in here? It's a beautiful night! You should go out and make merry."  
"I need to go over the mission details for tomorrow." She quickly glanced at him. "Are you going out tonight?"  
"Of course. It really is a beautiful night."  
"Just make sure you're at the station on time. If you oversleep again..."  
He rolled his eyes, "no worries. I'll be there with bells on." She tried to imagine what that would look like and laughed.

When she looked up again, she sighed in resignation. "Gray, your shirt." He glanced down and his shirt had indeed disappeared.  
"Huh. Well, there it goes." Erza's brows arched in surprise at his unusual reaction. "You're... not freaking out about it?"  
"I'm trying something new."  
"Something _new_?" Her skepticism etched across her face.  
He leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the bench. "Yeah. I mean, it's bound to happen anyway, right? So why freak out? Why fight it? I figured I'd try embracing it." Amused by his new... outlook, she grinned. "So does this mean you're just not going to wear shirts from now on?"  
He laughed loudly and explained that if he did that, the first article of clothing to come off when he does start to unconsciously strip would be his pants. "I don't think people would be as appreciative if I did that."

Erza leaned forward, her elbow on the table and chin resting against her palm. She chewed her lip as she stared at him intently. Suddenly becoming self conscious at the attention, he began to pat himself down. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She shook her head slightly and asked, "Lyon trained with Ur too, didn't he?" He nodded slowly, unsure of what she was getting at. "So why doesn't he have this little stripping habit of yours?"  
Indignant, he bellowed, "he does too! He strips all the time!"  
Amused by his outrage, she decided to poke the bear some more. "I can't seem to recall a single time where he's done it." She thought long and hard, "oh, wait there was... No, wait. No, yeah, that was you..."  
"Well, he does! I'm not weird!" He shouted so loud that she was sure the entire guild had heard his outburst.

She smirked at him. Nope, not weird at all.

He huffed, pouted, folded his arms across his chest, and slouched into the bench like a child in the midst of a tantrum. "Okay, so I _am_ weird. I mean, _duh_. I wouldn't be _here_ if I weren't. But I'm not the only one with a stripping habit!" He rolled his eyes at himself and conceded, "Oh, fine. So Lyon has a better control of... _when_ he strips. He usually does it when he's in battle or training. But it totally still counts!"  
She reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes, yes. Of course it still counts."  
Again, he huffed, and if at all possible, looking even more indignant. "Don't patronize me!" He turned away from her and she had to bite her lip from laughing at how childish he looked at the moment.

"Finally, there you are!" A new voice bellowed from behind her. Gray abandoned his sulking and nodded his greeting.  
"Loke. I was wondering when you'd show."  
"I showed. I showed a long time ago. And I've been looking for you the entire time. We gotta get going." Loke shoved his hands in his pockets. "And put on a shirt. You can't be my wingman without a shirt."  
"Since when do you need a wingman?" Erza questioned equally confused and curious.  
With a shrug, Loke explained, "I don't. But I thought it might be fun just this once. So a shirt, find one. I don't want to blind the ladies with your pale, pasty ass chest."  
"Hey! This happens to be a very nice chest! Right, Erza?"  
Erza looked like a deer caught in headlights before composing herself and calmly replying, "No comment."  
"I think... I think I'm supposed to be... offended?"  
"Yeah, you should definitely be offended. Shirt it," Loke repeated.  
Gray, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go find it."

Loke slid into the bench next to Erza as Gray went in search of his missing garment. "What's all this?" He peeked at her files quickly and realized it was the mission details for tomorrow. "Lucy is going too, right?"  
"Along with Natsu and Wendy. And Gray. So make sure he gets home at a reasonable time. If he's late again because of you..."  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I did apologize for that, right? I mean, I'm pretty sure I did."  
"You did."  
"I promise to get Cinderella home on time. And don't worry. I also promise to make sure that no one gets too friendly with him. And vice versa."  
"Why would that worry me?" Erza's eyebrow rose questioningly.  
Knowing he was risking all his parts, he shrugged and soldiered on, "I know how close you guys are."  
She shook her head, unsure of _what_ he was getting at but understanding he was implying something he had _no_ business in implying.

She tossed a green ball of fabric at him, "here. Just in case."  
He fiddled with the shirt, "What, you carry extra shirts just for Gray? Why didn't you just give this to him earlier when he needed it?"  
"It was from earlier today. And I forgot."  
"What's from earlier today?" Gray returned, his chest covered once again. "Oh! My shirt!"

Loke stood and shoved the shirt into his hands, "let's go, stripper boy."  
Gray threw his hands up, "why? Why would you call me that?" But Loke was already walking away. He turned to Erza, "Can you believe that guy? What an asshole."  
She smiled knowing that he didn't mean it. "Have fun tonight. And don't be late tomorrow."  
"I promise to get there before you do. And Loke is the one who will be having any kind of fun tonight. I'm just there to twiddle my thumbs. I much rather be here with you," he winked at her playfully.  
She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved his face away from her and laughed, "get out of here, doof!"  
He laughed too, saluting her mockingly and jogged off to catch up with Loke.

Shaking her head, she collected the file. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to finish reviewing the mission details at the guild, she decided to head home. There was a nice, warm bath; some peace and quiet with a glass of wine just waiting for her at home.

* * *

Always remember to click that button and leave a review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

 

"What a bust." Loke and Gray laid side by side, hands tucked under their heads, on the lawn in front of Gray's small cottage.  
"Don't look at me. You didn't seem to be very enthused."  
"I know... Is the world ending? Is that what's happening? This has never happened before." Loke glared at Gray. "It was you. I've never had his problem when it was just me on the prowl."  
Gray grunted in irritation, "don't be an ass. They're women; human beings. Not... prey for you chase down."  
"Well, I  _am_  a lion," Loke pointed out. A roll of the eyes.

"I'm kidding. I have the utmost respect for women."  
Gray grunted again, "right. That's why you had like ten girlfriends at the same time." Loke's face soured and tsked, "hey, that was a  _long_  time ago. And I was just..."  
"Trying to forget. I know. I was just messing. I know you're not a complete asshat."  
Loke growled, "gee, thanks."

The silence stretched. When he couldn't stand it anymore, Loke asked, "so what's up with you and Erza?"  
Gray's face scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is, the dynamics of your relationship has changed. You've always been close, yes. But there's something...  _different_."  
"Different how?"  
"Well for one thing, she didn't punch you for stripping."  
Gray chuckled, "she hasn't punched me for that in a long time. I think she's accepted that it's one of my quirks that can never be corrected. And it only took her 12 years!"

"Does she know?" Loke stared intently at his friend.  
"Know what?" The ice wizard squirmed under the scrutiny.  
"That you have a crush on her."  
Gray bolted up, "I do not!"  
Loke rose as well, "you're really going to sit here and deny it? To  _me_  of all people? I mean, it's so damn obvious! I'm surprised  _no one else_  has picked up on it!"

Gray picked at the grass and grumbled, "Don't call it a crush... we're not 12 years old for fuck's sake." He then scowled at Loke. "I never should have told you I used to have a crush on her when we were kids."  
Loke pffted, "that's what happens when you drink too much."  
"I'm not drunk now so why would I talk to you about this?"  
"You have to talk to someone about it. Who else are you gonna talk to? Natsu?" They looked at each other for a beat and burst out laughing. Their howling laughter only dying down when their sides began to ache.

They wiped their tears away and deftly returned to the topic at hand. "So, are you gonna tell her?"  
"What's the hurry?"  
"Is it Juvia?"  
"Why does everyone ask that? She has  _nothing_  to do with anything. Juvia accepted that I only have platonic feelings for her three years ago.  ** _Three. Years. Three!_**  Stop bringing it up."  
"True. But I still sometimes catch her staring. Or she'd call you Gray-sama before correcting herself."  
"That hasn't happened since Lyon finally won her over. Well, the Gray-sama thing at least. Don't know about the staring."

Loke stroked his chin thoughtfully, "yeah, how'd that happen anyway? Thought Juvia wasn't interested in Lyon."  
"I wouldn't say that. I think some part of her enjoyed the attention and Lyon's doting. And he went the nauseatingly sugary, sweet romantic route. Flowers, chocolate, god awful poetry. And it took even longer for him to win her over than it did for me to convince her that I wasn't interested in having a relationship with her."  
"You know, I never thought that would be possible. How did you manage that? You never told me."  
Gray shrugged, "turns out, it wasn't that difficult. I took her to the park; just away from everything and everyone and just explained that I wasn't interested. I wasn't sure if she was going to believe me. I've tried it before and she always took it as a joke. Guess a little privacy goes a long way. I was nervous as hell though. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think I was asking her out on a date or something."

"So then what's stopping you from telling Erza how you feel?"  
"Because I'm still trying to figure it out myself!" He dropped his head, looking annoyed. "I thought I was over that ridiculous crush I had on her when we were kids. I mean, we grew up. And it feels like it was a century ago. But then..." Gray looked at Loke. "I won't get into it, but about a month ago, I came to the realization that I can flirt with her; that I can say certain things without getting punched through a wall. So now all those ridiculous feelings are back; along with several  **new ones**  that I have to contend with and I'm just trying to... Trying to make sense of it."  
Loke tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder if I flirt..."  
"Try it and I'll put  ** _you_  **through a wall," Gray threatened menacingly.  
Loke clicked his tongue. "You know I wasn't serious. Besides, Erza would kill me before you could blink."

Loke pursed his lips in annoyance at his friend. "What's so difficult to figure out? Your feelings clearly extend beyond friendship." His eyes widened, "oh, it's that Jellal fellow, isn't it?"  
"Tch. That's not it at all. I just don't want to rush things. Is that so strange? This is just so new. I...  _sort of_  know how I feel but I'm not so sure about her. I mean, sure, she flirts back... Some of the time. But I can't seem to get a read on her. And I don't want to pressure her. Make it feel like she's obligated to like me back. So I'm just going to take my time."  
"Trying to slowly win her over with your ' _charms_?' Think it'll work?"  
Gray punched him in his shoulder. Hard. "Don't air quote! I have charms! Shut up."  
Loke rubbed his shoulder and scowled, "I'm going to bruise, jerkface."  
"Why are we even talking about this?! Are we done sharing our feelings?"  
" _I_  didn't get to share anything! It was all  _your_  feelings!"  
"Tch. Whatever. I've got a job tomorrow and if I'm late, Erza will remove my head from my shoulders."  
"That would certainly teach you to take your sweet ass time."  
Gray stood and brushed the grass from his pants. "Shut up. Good night. See you later. Shut up."  
Loke grumbled and stood too. "Fine, be that way. You ungrateful prick. Good night."  
The celestial spirit straightened his clothes and disappeared in a bright glow.  
"Show off," Gray muttered and stomped into his cottage while cursing Loke for his nosiness.

And at himself for telling Loke  _anything_  in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray was about to to drop off to dream land when he heard his door knob rattle. Sleepily, he dragged himself out of bed and without a second thought to his safety, swung the door open to reveal Erza trying to pick his lock.

He squinted and shielded his eyes from the bright moonlight. "Erza? What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"  
She pouted glumly, "I couldn't sleep."  
He looked over her confusedly, "you couldn't sleep so you show up at my doorstep in the middle of the night wearing a... bunny costume?"  
She looked at her outfit and groaned, "this is not what I intended to wear. And it's not a costume!" She rubbed her arms and asked, "can I come in? It's kind of cold."  
Snapping out of his sleepy daze, he pulled her in from the cold.

He led her to his couch and draped a blanket over her shivering form. "Now, you wanna explain...this?" He gestured inarticulately at her bundled form.  
"I just really couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning."  
"Nightmares?" He asked concerned but she shook her head. "No." She kept fidgeting. She just couldn't seem to sit still; pulling her legs underneath her and then unfolding them again. "I just...couldn't sleep."  
Suddenly, her hand shot out from under the blanket and clutched at him, " _ **Mira**_!" She growled.  
"What about her?"  
"I was drinking with her! She must have spiked my drink!"  
Gray looked skeptical, "why would Mira do that? You two haven't feuded in... I've lost track of how many years. And even if you were still feuding, it doesn't sound like something she'd do."  
He was right and she never really thought Mira had anything to do with her current state in the first place. She knew she was grasping for straws.

"What exactly were you drinking?"  
She threw her arms up, " **tea**!" She grinned sheepishly, "oh. That's probably why.  _Stupid caffeine_."  
"Okay, so we know  _why_  you can't sleep... Do we know why you're in the bunny suit?"  
"Don't call it a bunny suit! You make it sound like Ichiya's cat."  
He smirked, "he's an exceed. And his name is Nichiya."

She snuggled further into the blanket. "Whatever. I was in bed trying to sleep. But I kept tossing and turning. And I couldn't think of anywhere else to go so I thought maybe you'd still be awake." Suddendly, she became distressed and frowned, "but for some reason, I couldn't requip properly. I was trying to requip into my regular clothes..." She spread open the blanket and whined. "But just  **look**  at me! This is  _not_ the outfit I wanted to summon!"  
He smothered his smirk. "Why do you even have that  _ridiculous_ costume in your armory anyway?"  
Her frown deepened, "do you really think it's ridiculous? Men seem to like it just fine."  
He snorted in amusement, "yeah, I bet. I _suppose_  I get the appeal. I mean, it's, uh, quite...revealing."  
"But?"  
"But, you have a giant cotton ball on your ass. And I generally don't find small, fuzzy balls of fur to be particularly sexy." He said matter-of-factly.

A look of disgust crossed her face.

"When you put it that way..." She shuddered and declared, "that's it. I'm taking this out of rotation. The cat one too."  
He chortled, "there's a  _cat_  one? Good grief."  
"Maybe I'll burn them."

His laughter stopped short when he remembered what she said about her troubles with her magic. He rubbed his forehead anxiously, "uh... Erza? About the tea... What kind of tea was it exactly?"  
Her nose scrunched up in concentration. "I'm... not sure. Mira found it in a blue box behind the bar."  
He closed his eyes in dismay. "Was this...tea kind of yellowy, maybe brownish?"  
"Yes. Why?"

He got up and started pacing. "That wasn't tea, Erza! Well, it was. But it was also laced with wolfsbane!" He took a deep breath and explained, "Wolfsbane impairs one's magical abilities. That's why you're having trouble requipping. I confiscated it from the thieves I was tracking on this last job I just got back from. They were using it on wizards in order to get them impaired enough to rob them. I was going to turn it in to Master Makarov in the morning." He took a shaky breath. "Just how much did you drink?"  
She suddenly felt really, really sick and clutched at her stomach. " _Too much_." Her face soured further. "I don't feel too good..."

Gray turned toward the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. Handing her the glass he instructed her to drink. "We need to cleanse it out of your system." He pulled another glass out and filled it with more water. Shoving the second glass into her hands, she asked, "how much do I have to drink?"  
"Until it's out of your system and you're back to normal. Or at least normal-ish."  
" _Normal-ish_?" Her voice shrill with panic. "How long do the effects usually last?"  
"Maybe three, four days? It really depends how much you ingested. But I'm hoping the water will flush it out and you'll recover faster. So just keep drinking."

After the fourth glass of water, she felt the pressure in her bladder building. "I need to pee."  
"Good." He went to his bedroom and fetched some clothes for her. "Here. Go pee and change into this. You can stay here tonight."  
"That is not necessary. I can walk back to the dorm."  
"It's too late and too dark. And with your magic on the fritz, I don't feel comfortable letting you go alone. And I don't feel like putting on clothes so I can walk you home. So, go pee and change."  
"I can just requip, you know," she muttered quietly but he heard her.  
"With your impairment? Requip into what? Your cat costume?"  
She stamped her feet in frustration. "My magic may be wonky, but I can still bug paste you!" She growled at her terrible sentence structure and realized just how fuzzy she was. It was worse than being drunk! She stamped her foot again, "Fine! I'm going!"

After several minutes, she poked her head out and reluctantly called to him. "I need help."  
Leaning at the doorway, he smirked, "what's the matter? You don't remember how to change your clothes?"  
She scowled at his stupid, stupid, strangely seductive, stupid smirk. "That's not it," she gritted through her teeth, "I usually just requip this stupid costume on and off! But now, I can't reach the zipper."  
"Ah, so you admit it's stupid. And a costume."  
"Gray! I swear, if you don't-"

He spun her around and swallowed nervously at the realization of what he was about to do: she was in his home, and even though the outfit itself wasn't exactly a turn on, it was still an obscenely skimpy outfit. And here she was asking for  _his_  help in removing said skimpy outfit.

Her stomach felt funny. Like a flip-floppy, fish out of water kind of funny. Was it from the poisoned tea or from Gray's closeness? She thought it was best  _not_  to dwell too much on it.

Hours seemingly ticked by with no movement from him. "What's the matter, Gray? Do you not know how to use a zipper? I would think an exhibitionist like you would be an expert at this."  
" _Ha-ha-ha_. You think you're so humorous." He exhaled deeply and reached for the zipper. Tucking his fingers under the top of the outfit, he gently tugged the zipper down with his other hand. His knuckles lightly brushed each centimeter of newly exposed skin as he slowly drew the zipper down. He felt her shiver and briefly wondered if it was because of his touch or merely the chill of his fingers. He hoped for the former but suspected the latter. When he got the zipper halfway down, he stepped away. Clearing his throat, he gently prodded her back into the bathroom. "I think you can take it from here."  
She tilted her head back so she could see his face and smiled shyly. "Thanks." She hurried past the door and quietly closed it.

When she emerged, Gray was laid out on the couch. He directed her to drink another glass of water and nodded to his room. "You can sleep in my bed. The couch is good enough for me."  
She stood over him and pulled him into a sitting position. "May I help you?"  
"I refuse to kick you out of your own bed." Her hands on her hips, her lips stretched in a tight line.  
He smiled up at her. "I see you're feeling more like yourself."

His eyes raked over her form; feeling more at ease now that she was  _wearing_ clothes instead of asking him to take them  _off_. He leaned back against the couch and smirked. "By the way, that," he gestured to her, well, his clothes, "is much,  _much_  sexier than little bunny costume of yours."  
She tugged the hem of his shirt lower, suddenly embarrassed that she wasn't wearing anything resembling pants. Which was an usual feeling for her. Erza never got embarrassed; she had no shame. Not in regards to her body at least. And certainly not when she's around Gray. Whatever was happening, she thanked whatever powers that be, that the darkness hid her blush. "Sh-shut up."

Noticing her bare legs, he stood and unconsciously began to to stroke her elbow. "Did the shorts not fit?"  
"Did you really expect it to? I am a girl. And you're a boy. You're kind of bigger than me."  
He tugged her gently, "I may have some shorts from when I was younger."

He led her to his room and rummaged through the bottom of his closet until he found a pair of old gym shorts with drawstrings. Tossing them to her, he straightened out the mess he made. Quickly pulling them on while he was preoccupied, she knotted the drawstrings and noticed his bed.

The bed he had been sleeping on until she rudely woke him. The bed he sleeps on on a nightly basis. Cringing at her attempted breaking and entering earlier, she apologized profusely but he just shook his head and told her not to worry about it. Glancing at his slept in bed again, she suggested that since they were at an impasse: he insisted she take the bed and she stoutly refused to kick him out after her attempt at breaking in, that the bed would be big enough for the both of them.

That's Erza for you: always the practical one.

His own eyes darted to the bed. His resolve for being a gentleman and taking the couch slipping at the beckoning of his really, really comfortable bed. The couch was the single most uncomfortable piece of furniture he owned. It was sunk in and lumpy in some places. He'd been meaning to get a new one but hadn't found the time yet. The prospect of having a warm Erza in his bed didn't hurt either.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." Erza beamed when he relented.  
"Tch. Then what's the point?" He nudged, letting her know that he was joking. She laughed airily and then yawned. "Looks like the tea part of the poisoned tea is out of your system. Go on. Climb in."  
"I'll try not to toss and turn so much, okay?" She sleepily crawled into his bed, blissfully unaware of the view her actions gave him. He shook out of his reverie when he heard her call his name. He slid under the sheets and lied stiffly on his back.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her snuggle up next to him. "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise," she mumbled sleepily against his shoulder. He felt his body relax and sink into the mattress. "It's all right. I won't hold it against you."  
"Okay." Her voice a dropping off even more. "Thank you, Gray. For looking out after me."  
He rested his cheek at the top of her head and whispered the promise of always before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

He woke the next morning pleasantly surprised that the previous night's events weren't some really elaborate dream. Erza really did show up at his doorstep, in a bunny costume of all things. Rubbing the gunk from his sleepy eyes, he gently tried to extract his arm that was trapped underneath her warm body. He was beginning to lose all sensation in that arm and desperately needed to get some blood flow back. He nearly freed his arm when she woke.

Which was the one thing he was trying very hard not to do.

She blinked blearily trying to orient herself.  
"Didn't mean to wake you," a low, clearly-just-woke-up, scratchy voice rumbled next to her. She turned toward the voice. He was smiling sleepily at her.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Enough to know I may have made a fool of myself." She buried her head under the thick blanket. "Did I really try to break in to your home? Wearing that bunny outfit?" Pulling the blanket away, he confirmed those sequence of events. Gleefully.

She mumbled something about him being a jerk for enjoying her clearly out of character behavior but he shrugged it off. He's like Teflon that way; nothing ever sticks to him.*

His face turned serious and asked how her magic was feeling. Erza felt her magic was stronger than it did last night so he suggested that she try requipping.  
...Which was a terrible, horrendous, awful, all around bad idea. He was able to duck _**just**_  in time and spilled out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud  ** _THWACK_** as he avoided the flying spear. Erza gaped in abject horror and apologized profusely. Gray popped up from the floor, roaring, " _ **no weapons in bed ever again!**_ "**

Her mouth snapped shut and eyes widened. Trying to keep her eyes trained on his face, her voice cracked as she rushed out her question, "Gray, does your stripping habit extend to when you're sleeping? Because I may have been loopy, but I'm pretty sure you wore something to bed."

His skin suddenly felt too hot for his body. He fearfully looked down at himself and... Yup. Really-very-completely-without-a-stitch-on-naked. Normally, it wouldn't bother him. As Erza so often liked to say, what's a little nakedness between friends? But to his horror, his morning wood was bobbing menacingly...  _At Erza_. It was one thing to be naked and a whole other thing to be naked  _and hard_  with the girl you kind of, sort of, maybe like.

Wrenching a pillow, he made a piss poor attempt to cover himself. He swallowed roughly and tried to ignore his current state.  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, it does. Which is why I insisted on staying on the couch. And just so you know... This," he gestured inarticulately at his... pillow covered parts, "is a normal thing-  _reaction_  guys have in the morning. I don't want you to think that- that is- what I mean is..." He took a deep breath to gather himself and tried again. "I apologize if I have offended you in some way with my..."  
He trailed off, unable to complete his thought  _without_  wanting to punch himself. Picking up his discarded boxers, he quickly tugged it on and informed her that he'll get her some more water and hightailed it out of the room as if the very demons of hell were chasing him.

He dropped her off at the dorm following that morning's... _incident_. Remembering that Mira had ingested the poison too, he asked Erza where her room was and was allowed entrance.  
Just this once.  
Gray knocked on the large wood door and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited. When the doors opened, a thoroughly disheveled and miserable looking Mira was revealed. He had never seen her in such a state and explained the situation.

She didn't look a tiny bit pleased at being told what had occurred and what to expect. He took a large step back just for safety sake and advised Mira to drink plenty of fluids and to try not to use her magic.

After Mira thanked him (grouchily,) he met up with Erza in the lobby. She tried returning his loaners but he refused to take them back and told her to keep it; telling her that she  _looks_   _better in it than I ever did. Or ever will_. They started for the guild together, stupidly teasing each other; her about that morning's 'incident' and him about her wonky misadventures with wolfsbane.

It wasn't until the next morning when her magic was impairment-free.  
Mira on the other hand... Her magic  _did_ return to normal but not before she destroyed a large chunk of the guild wall from a magically powered (accidental, Mira _swore_ ) sneeze.

The blue tin of tea now sits encased in glass with flashing advisory warnings plastered all around until the magic council could come retrieve it.

* * *

*Unless it's Juvia in her obsessive, Gray-sama phase. Zing!  
**My, my, my. That's awfully presumptuous of you, Gray!

Originally, I was not planning on writing the 'morning-after' bit but then the idea of Erza unintentionally attacking Gray was just too hilarious to leave out. Let that be a lesson to you all: friends don't let friends use magic while poisoned.


	5. Chapter 5

I meant to update earlier but it was a busy weekend... had a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism.

* * *

It was the first day of summer. As per tradition, Erza and Gray would go get ice cream at the only hand churned ice cream parlor in Magnolia to celebrate. But they were in the middle of a mission. It was week two of a who-knows-how-long-this-will-take-to-complete-mission, so hand churned ice cream was off the menu. Erza was disappointed but she wasn't about to let that get her down. Turning to find a sleeping Gray snoring away in the bed next to her, she rolled out and jumped onto his. He groaned and pulled the blankets with him as he rolled away from her disruption.

Unperturbed, she jumped up and down chanting his name and telling, nay, _demanding_  him to wake up. Grabbing her arm and yanking her down, he rolled her under him. His lips were against her neck and she strained to hear his complaint about how it was too early for her shenanigans.

Startled that she was now trapped under his muscular frame, her body flushed at the feel of his body. True, they had shared a bed before and touched bodies before. But all his weight was on top of her. Intimately. She could feel the hard planes of his chest, the way his ribs expanded and contracted as he breathed against her, the erection pressing against her hip.

She liked this position a little  _too_  much. It's been happening a lot lately. And while she had an inkling of what was happening, she preferred to feign ignorance and pretend she didn't. Gray is her friend and she really didn't want to open a can of worms that shouldn't be opened. She shoved aside the tingles currently prickling her suddenly overly sensitive body but still couldn't stop herself from tentatively stroking his bare back. Sighing contently, she reminded him that it's the first day of summer and she wanted to get ice cream. He groaned at having to get out of bed but unconsciously brushed his lips over her bare shoulder and slid off to allow her up.

After demanding him  _not_  to fall back asleep while she showered, he got dressed and they left the hotel behind in search of the first-day-of-summer treat. They didn't get very far because Gray started to grumble about being hungry. Abandoning their search temporarily, they found a quiet, little cafe. Gray figured that ice cream for breakfast was probably not the best of plans so they agreed on, "Real food for breakfast, ice cream later."

After breakfast, they resumed their hunt but proved to be fruitless.  
"We're too far up north. Summer here would be considered winter anywhere else."  
"I hate this place. Why isn't it summer like the rest of the world is?"  
Gray stretched against the bench, delighting in the brisk temperature. "It's not too bad."  
When she was still pouting, Gray offered to make her a snow cone. She refused, of course, abhorred with the suggestion of, well, essentially eating his magic. "That is so...  _uncouth_."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Erza can be so peculiar sometimes. Spying a small, previously unexplored shop at the corner, he instructed Erza to stay put while he investigated. The shop turned out to be a sweets shop. "Erza would have a field day," he muttered to himself. His stride led him to the freezer section and while ice cream seemed to be unavailable, popsicles were in wide abundance. Grabbing a box of strawberry flavored (made with real strawberries!) popsicles, he wandered back to where he left Erza.

By the way her shoulders were slumped and her head down, he could tell that she was still very much dejected. Unwrapping a popsicle for her, he waved the red treat in front of her and watched as her eyes lit up.  
"It's not ice cream. And since you  _refuse_  to consume any ice made from my magic, I found the next best thing."  
She took the treat from him and hugged him. Tightly. Too tightly. So tightly that he was having trouble with the most basic of human functions: breathing.  
"Erza... Ribs... Need to breathe." She quickly let go and apologized.  
"Sorry! Sorry."  
"You're happy now, right? No more pouting, sad face?"  
She nodded enthusiastically, "yes. Very. Thank you, Gray."

They sat side by side on the bench, enjoying their summer treats. Even though it didn't  _feel_  like summer here, they were content in knowing that their friends back home were enjoying the first day of summer. Even if they weren't there to enjoy it with them.

When Gray looked over at Erza, he nearly choked. Erza was... doing some  _really_ vulgar things with that popsicle. Not intentionally vulgar, of course. At least he didn't think it was intentional. But... it was filling his head with all these thoughts and images that he had held at bay for months. But now, he was given enough fantasy material to last a lifetime. And it would be a very short lifetime if Erza ever found out.  
But he couldn't stop staring. At the way her tongue darted out to lick the cool treat. Or the way her lips wrapped around it. Or how it slid smoothly in and out of her mouth.

So enthralled with her, he didn't notice her looking at him. When she realized why he had that glassy look in his eyes, she was equal parts embarrassed and furious. Embarrassed that her totally innocuous actions could elicit such a response and furious that his response caused such embarrassment. She hated the feeling. Needing to kick embarrassment hard in the ass, she toyed with him a little: a few tentative licks here, a gentle suck there, and when his lips parted, she violently  ** _bit_** off a chunk of the popsicle. She wanted to pump her fist when he cringed and unconsciously moved to protect himself.

"What's wrong, Gray?" She asked with such fake innocence that she was surprised he didn't notice. "Your popsicle is melting." He looked down and lo and behold, it was melting. His fingers grew sticky and sweet from the melty treat. "Do you not like it? It's making such a mess. You're gonna get _really_  sticky."

His brain finally caught up to her... innuendos. He briefly wondered if the whole thing  _had_  been intentional; if it had been a show designed to rev him up and then abruptly shut him down. And what a really, really effective way to do that. He shuddered at the memory of what she had done to that poor, poor popsicle. But if that's what she wants, he could do innuendos too. "Oh, I'm sure you can clean me up. Bet you'd do a real good job of it too."

"Oh? I thought you're all grown up now. Didn't need my help with...  _cleaning_." The way her tongue rolled over that last word... If his pants weren't tight before, they most certainly are now.  
"It's true that I'm a big boy now," he smirked, anticipating her to remember the morning after the 'bunny costume incident,' "but part of being a big boy is knowing when to ask for help." He leaned toward her, "so, you'll help, right, Erza? You wouldn't leave me floundering, would you?"  
Her smirk was captivating, "wouldn't dream of it." Tossing her finished treat in the rubbish, she nodded her head. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel. Get you all... sparkling clean."

His answering chuckle was one of amusement. There were some false starts and awkwardness but she was getting really good at the whole flirting thing now.

He really, really enjoyed it.

* * *

Before you ask, no. There was no hanky-panky when they got back. They're all talk, no follow-thru. Shakes head.


	6. Chapter 6

It was week five of this god forsaken mission. It was bitterly cold. Erza was miserable and Gray was far too jubilant. Which made Erza even _more_ miserable. And bitter. Adding to that was the fact that last week, when they arrived at the third town of this northern tour, Gray demanded that she ship all her luggage back to the guild. "Do you really want to be lugging around all that? Through the cold? We don't know how long we're going to be here. In case you haven't noticed, the weather here is different than at home. Keep whatever you absolutely need but ship the rest back!"

**Five. Weeks.**

**_Five weeks!_** With no one else to talk to but each other. They were starting to grate on each others nerves. _She_ wouldn't stop complaining about the cold and how unfair it was that he made her ship her belongings back. _He_ wouldn't stop bitching about how there was never any time to frolic in the snow because they 'were on a mission' and the horrors the chill was inflicting on his skin and hair.

Which predictably led to a loud and unpleasant argument of how if he _hadn't_ made her ship her shit back, she may have had something to help relieve the hellish effects of the bitter cold. And then _that_ prompted another round of arguments of how he should have known better since he's _from the northern continent_. "That was ages ago! I was eight! I didn't worry about shit like that at eight!"

That was not one of their finer days.

They just collected the third artifact and were headed to the fourth destination on their itinerary. "It's going to be even colder here, isn't it?" Her warm breath fogging the train window. "It's the northernmost city... Stands to reason it'll be the coldest city yet. After this, we'll be traveling south again so it'll be warm. Ish." She looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, it won't be as freezing."

Gray looked across from him and saw her drawing silly caricatures of their friends on the window. He leaned forward and pulled the collar of her thick coat higher to protect her from the chill. "You gonna be all right?"  
She sighed heavily, "yeah. Now that we know what we're looking for, hopefully, we will only be here for a few days and can move on."  
"I hope you're right."  
She looked at him, confused. "I thought you were enjoying this weather?"  
He smiled wistfully, "I am. But clearly, you're not. And as entertaining as your misery is," his acerbic sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I prefer a _happy_ Erza over an outright miserable one."

She winced at that. She knew she was being an incredible brat about the whole weather thing. "You know it's just because of the weather, right? I mean, yes, you drive me nuts from time to time but it's the mainly just the weather; it's not the company that's making me all grumpy." Her reassurance was nice but ultimately unneeded, "I know. We've been at this for, what? Going on five weeks now? And we're not even halfway through completing this mission. It's enough to drive anyone batty. But I know while I drive you bonkers; _drive each other bonkers_ , I'm not the source of your misery."

Well shit, when did he become so understanding? Promising she would do better, she vowed to quit bitching about the cold. Okay, cut down on it at the very least. She also vowed to stop being so bitter and jealous at how comfortable and at home he was on the northern continent.

"Hey, after we settle down at the hotel, maybe we can walk around town. Explore a little."  
"We?" He questioned curiously. "You'd want to do that?"  
"Why not? We didn't really get to in the last two towns. And aside from that day with the popsicles, we haven't really done anything but stay cooped up in our hotel rooms or scouring for the artifacts."  
His eyes lit up in excitement. "I heard that giant penguin-seals gather to mate not too far from town. I've never actually seen one before. Wanna check it out?"  
She grinned. He probably just wanted to see if he could go sledding with one. "I'd like that."

Thankfully, the hotel was a short walk from the train station. Erza approached the front desk to check them in.  
"Would you like a twin or double room?  
"Double."  
Gray turned to her in surprise. "A double?"  
Every night for the past week, Erza had been climbing into his bed; burrowing into him for warmth. Or he'd find her shivering so he'd climb into hers. They never stayed, of course. They always woke up in their own beds; Erza would always climb back into her bed before the sun rose and he would do the same.  
"It gets very cold when I get out of bed in the middle night. And this is going to be the coldest town yet. The way I figure it, we can just share one bed. We've been doing that all week anyway. And bonus: no getting in and out in the dead of the night. Also bonus: we save some money."  
He shrugged nonchalantly, "if you're sure."

They quickly settled in and as she was finishing up, she noticed Gray bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Did you eat a bowl of sugar or something?"  
"I wanna see the penguin-seals! Are you done yet?"  
"You just want to go penguin-seal sledding."  
He stuttered, "what? No! That's not it at all!" She rose her brow in disbelief. "Okay, so I sort of wanna see if it's possible... But that's it! I have no intention of _actually_ doing that."  
She buttoned her coat; snuggling into the thick, warm material and readied herself to brave the frosty air. "All right. Let's go see these penguin-seals."

Erza was grateful that the penguin-seal colony was a short walk from the hotel. "They weren't kidding when they named them _giant_ penguin-seals were they?"  
He grinned at the majestic creatures. "Think they're friendly?"  
"What, you mean if you go up to one and ask _hey, think I can use you as a sled?_ they'll say _sure, climb on up_?"  
"You think that'll work?" He asked excitedly.  
Erza gawked at him incredulously, "seriously?" She looked out at the penguin-seal colony and smiled at the creatures. They were really cute. She slid down the small hill and approached the closest penguin-seal. She stopped a few feet from it; not wanting to scare or startle it.

"Erza!" Gray whispered harshly. "What are you doing?!"  
"Sh! You're the one that wanted to go penguin sledding. Now, shush."  
"This is madness! I didn't mean it!"

The penguin-seal waddled slowly toward Erza, sniffing the air in the process. Seemingly understanding that Erza meant no harm, the penguin head-butted her stomach playfully. She turned to Gray smiling gleefully.

"Come on! Are you afraid, Gray?" She laughed when she saw that he hadn't moved. "I promise they're friendly!"  
Gray slid down the hill and stopped next to her, "so? Did you ask if we could climb aboard and go sledding?"  
"As much fun as that sounds, I think they're too big to use as a sled." He sighed in disappointment, "yeah, you're probably right." He sat down on the snowy plain and petted the friendly penguin. "They're adorable, aren't they?" The penguin-seal bellowed blissfully at the belly rub Gray was giving it.

Erza glanced around an spotted two smaller penguin-seals. Must not be fully grown, she thought. "Hey. Over there. Think we found our rides." Gray grinned and jumped up; racing over to the two smaller seals and quickly befriending them.

She shook her head in amusement; it's one of those rare occasions when he allows himself to be so boyish. Yes, he oftentimes gets sucked into fights with Natsu and he legitimately enjoys and embraces life. But there's a part of him... That _darkness_ to him that only a handful of people are aware of. The darkness that prevents his joviality from fully taking form; that prevents his smiles to truly reach his eyes except on those rare occasions. She understood that darkness. _Intimately_. She has that darkness herself. But whenever she's with Gray, that darkness recedes and she liked to think that she did the same for his darkness. And currently, his smile said that she was. She was so glad she suggested they explore the town.

She looked curiously at the two juvenile seals. "So how are we to do this?" Gray produced two medium sized fish, "lure them over to that edge with this."  
She smirked at him, "Happy would be so jealous."  
They carefully lured the penguins to the ledge when she stopped him. "Wait, if we go down this, how are we going to get back up?"  
He looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Erza, it's like you forgot we have _magic_."  
Her brows furrowed, "oh, that's right. I think the cold is getting to me."

She puttered uneasily at the edge. "Hey, are you sure this is okay? Isn't it... I don't know, a little cruel?"  
"This is how they travel. Downhill, anyway. They slide on their bellies. _And_ they look to be getting ready to head out to the ocean to feed. We're just along for the ride."  
She suddenly brightened. "Let's do this!"

He delighted in her excitement and they straddled the animals. They grinned at each other and suddenly, she dropped out of his line of vision. Erza squealed and laughed happily as the penguin slid quickly down the slope. His penguin launched after her and he whooped in joy.

All too soon, the ride was ended when they reached the bottom and the penguin-seal threw him off. He landed not so softly on the packed snow. He groaned lowly as he rubbed at his sore back. When he opened his eyes, he saw her bright face smiling down at him. Her cheeks and nose were red from both the cold and exhilaration and joy from sledding. He couldn't help but smile back at her joyful face.

She pulled him up and groaned at his still aching back. They slowly made their way back to the hotel; laughing along the way. Their hands and arms narrating the ride they took. Erza's cheeks were still rosy from the adrenaline. She didn't notice now cold it was until safely ensconced in the hotel room. Pulling her coat off, she shivered a little. He rubbed her arms and grinned at her pink cheeks and red nose, "did you have fun?"  
She nodded vigorously but suddenly yawned, the adrenaline wearing off.

Urging her to bed, he raised the temperature on the thermostat and turned to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he reemerged, he noticed her gentle smile and grinned that she had enjoyed herself today. All too often she was too serious. She was 23; far too young to be so damn serious all the time. She was vibrant. Beautiful. Passionate. Full of life. And she should be enjoying everything life has to offer and then some.

He scratched his head; a little flustered that there was only one bed in the room. He released the breath he was holding and scolded himself for being such a basket case. This wasn't anything new. It wasn't something they haven't done before.

He slid into bed, carefully so he didn't disturb her but she rolled toward him anyway; as if she were instinctually seeking him out.  
"I had a really good time today," she mumbled; her voice laced with sleep. "But I hope we don't stay here too long."  
He nodded in agreement. "Me too. Even I can feel the chill in my bones."  
"I wish we bought Natsu with us."

His nose scrunched up at the idea of Natsu tagging along on this trip. Five plus weeks of Natsu? He wasn't sure what his limit was but he was pretty sure it was a lot lower than five weeks. "You'd want us to share a bed with Natsu?"  
"Good point. Never mind. The cold is making me talk silly."  
"I've noticed."  
She murmured incoherently but he heard, "good night, Gray."  
"Good night, Erza."

That wish for a few days stay turned out to be an unfortunate three weeks.

* * *

Ah, penguin sledding. Time to watch _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ again. Snow and penguins in July? The north is a strange and mysterious place. Also vast and beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

My most humble apologies, gentle readers! For the celebration of the massacre of indigenous peoples required my utmost attention.

I, too, hope you enjoyed your feast commemorating one culture's destruction at the hands of another.

* * *

"You are an idiot." She ranted. "An absolute, ridiculous idiot.  _How_? How in the world did you let that demon catch you off guard?"  
He held his hands up to protect himself from her slaps. "Ow, ow, ow! You know, I may have a concussion! So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop using my head as a drum!"  
"You deserve it! Maybe I can beat some sense into you!"  
"Or you'll beat any sense I have left,  _out_!"  
Her breathing was heavy with anger and worry and fear.

"Idiot!" She chucked a shoe at his head. He deftly caught the offending projectile and asked if she was going to actually help him or if she was going to continue berating him. Her answering snarl caused his mouth to clamp shut.

They stared at each other for a good minute before she summoned a first aid kit from her pocket dimension. "You're allowed to do that?"  
"It's my dimension. I can do whatever I damn well please."  
He sat still as she got to work. It wasn't serious but small cuts and bruises littered his back and right torso.

"Give it to me straight, doc. Am I gonna scar?"  
But she ignored his attempts at humor. He tried again.  
"Hey, are you gonna wear that cute little nurse outfit while you treat me?" That earned him a sharp pinch to the deltoid. He stifled his grunt of pain.  
"I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get you to smile."

She remained silent. He raised his hand and drew her head down until their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."  
She sighed, reining in her anger and worry. "What the hell happened, Gray?"

He sniffed noisily and muttered, "got distracted." He was ashamed to admit it. His mind had wandered to last night when Erza crawled into his bed in the middle of the night. It was too cold, she had told him. They hadn't shared a bed since three towns ago when they reserved a double. It was their last night up north and while it was somewhat warm during the day, nights were a different beast. When he reminded her that he's an ice mage and won't be able to do much to keep her warm, she had smiled sleepily and informed him that he was warm. Very warm. Sure, his skin tends to be chilly but he's still human. Still has hot blood pumping through his veins. And while he may be cold to the touch, he makes her warm; makes her  _feel_  warm. For some reason, it made him obnoxiously happy.

"What in the world could have distracted you that much?" He couldn't very well tell her the truth. She'd just want to throttle him even more.  
"I'll tell you later. I don't think you'll appreciate it if I told you now." That earned him another pinch albeit a gentler one. "Hey, now! Be gentle on my poor, bruised body."  
She tweezed a small piece of shrapnel from his neck.

"You know, there are better ways to get your hands on my tight, little body than hitting me." He paused and smirked, "well, not little as you're very well aware," he winked playfully.  
She rolled her eyes, "ugh, I ought to leave you here to bleed out."  
"Don't be ridiculous. These cuts and scrapes are way too small for me to bleed out."  
"I can help with that." She jabbed the tweezer into a non-wound having patch of skin.

"It's not too bad, right? He didn't do much damage. All this is just from that initial tackle. He was kind of weak. How disappointing. Anyway, all that's left is the clean up."  
"Which, of course, falls to me. Typical. And what if it hadn't been a weak demon?"  
"Then you would have saved me. Because you liiiiike me."  
She snorted at his Happy impersonation. Admittedly, it was pretty accurate. "Yea, right. Pretty sure it's the other way 'round." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.  
"Well, yeah. Duh. It's pretty obvious. But we're talking about you. Not me."

She stilled her hands. They never spoke of this. They had flirted, touched, even shared beds. And feelings of the romantic variety have developed on her end. At first, she didn't really know what to make of those funny feelings. After her realization that Jellal should be left where he belonged; in the past, she thought maybe she was projecting her feelings for Jellal onto Gray. She was lonely and missed having those kinds of feelings and attention. And Gray was the only one brave enough to engage her. So yeah, she thought she was projecting. But when Loke had tried it a few months ago, she crushed him. So it was clear that she  _wasn't_  projecting; that her feelings for Gray were in fact, legitimate feelings. She was finally able to admit that some time over the course of these ten arduous weeks. They've gotten closer than ever before. They tested each other's patience and learned things about the other they wish they hadn't. But she still tried not to think too much about it because, well, it gets a little confusing. But she did assume he developed feeling for her too. Or at least hoped he did. But they never spoke about it. It had been sort of a... silent understanding. You don't bring it up, you don't address it and you can go on pretending everything is hunky-dory because once that can is open, there is no power in the universe that can unopen it. Better to keep things status quo than risk it on something unknown.  
So is he really admitting his feelings? Right now? Right here? Without a big, sweeping, romantic declaration? Just a _well, yeah. Duh. It's pretty obvious_?

Somehow, she couldn't bring herself care about that. She wasn't disappointed in the lack of romance in his admission. Once upon a time, she would have been. She thought she wanted the romance, the flowers, chocolates, and cheesy poetry and everything else that goes along with it. All that pomp and circumstance. But dammit, all she wants is Gray. Besides, any over-the-top, dramatic, romantic gestures would have been very un-Gray-like.

"Erza? Everything okay?"  
She grinned stupidly at him. "Just dandy. I'm almost done."  
"Good. I wanna go home. I'm sort of sick of living out of hotels. I miss my bed." They had been traveling all over the northern continent for over two months; seven cities in ten weeks collecting artifacts at the behest of Warrod-senpai.  
"Me too."  
He intentionally misinterpreted that as her missing his bed too. He perked up at that and smirked. "Oh? Shall I invite you over for more sleepovers?"  
"I meant," she glared at his smiling face, "I miss my own bed."

She curled her tongue against the backs of her teeth and as an afterthought added, "Although, I wouldn't say no to more sleepovers."

At that unexpected but welcomed response, Gray choked on his laughter.

* * *

Whoo, look at that wall 'o text! TKDR: feelings are stupid and confusing and we should just ignore them and pretend they don't exist.


	8. Chapter 8

Mature contents awaits.

 

* * *

Floating aimlessly in the chilled pool, Gray grumbled noisily when Wakaba demanded the ice wizard to make the water even colder. Out of spite, Gray made the water so cold, it nearly froze the smoke mage. When Wakaba felt the frostbite about to set in, he yelped his apologies and Gray backed off.

It was almost the end of summer and they were in the midst of a heat wave. Gray, much to his chagrin, seemed to be the designated cooler. His fellow guild mates stuck closer to him than normal. Those he didn't normally interact with like Laki or Vijeeter were super friendly to him. Yup, Gray was very popular at Fairy Tail this past week.

Growing hungry and restless, Gray pulled himself out of the pool. Ignoring the protests of his friends, he made his way back inside and took a seat at the bar. Smiling at Mirajane, he ordered some food and a beer.  
"I don't think Magnolia has ever been this hot," Cana griped next to him. Gray shrugged and smirked, "it's not  _that_  bad."  
Her eyes narrowed at him, "I hate you." He laughed heartily, knowing she didn't mean it, "sing me a new tune."  
"You should not say things like that. Gajeel may be lurking somewhere," a new voice warned.  
"Don't even joke about that, Erza," Cana good-naturedly grinned.  
Mira felt the need to defend her fellow music lover-slash-singer, "he's actually not that bad. I'd say he's a crooner."  
Gray chuckled and shook his head, "you're too generous, Mira."  
Out of nowhere, Bixlow crashed into their group and cackled, "and yet... Still better than Ogra!" Agreeing with seith wizard, the others joined in his laughter.

After some more exchanges of jokes and stories, Mira went off to tend to the others while Cana went to spend some more quality time with her wine barrel. Bixlow, in his infinite well of good ideas, had the brilliant plan of tossing the teen sky dragon into the pool and giddily ran off to do just that.

Left alone, Erza wistfully sighed. "I sort of miss the north now." Gray snorted in amusement. The two plus months they had spent traveling throughout the northernmost parts of the continent, she couldn't stop cursing it. All it took was a little heat wave to change her mind. "We didn't get much of a summer this year. I would think you'd enjoy this."  
She shrugged, "I wouldn't exactly classify this as summer weather."

She nudged Gray with her shoulder, "what's up, broody?"  
He rolled his eyes at her, "I'm not brooding. I don't brood." At her raised brow, he insisted, "I think. I think deep thoughts."  
"Fine. Not brooding. What deep thoughts are you thinking?"  
"Ur." Her surprise must have shown because he elaborated, "it's times like these when it's hotter than the surface of the sun that I miss her the most. I know it doesn't make sense. I mean, I should miss her when it's 100 below, right? ...I can't explain it. Is that weird?"  
Erza shook her head. She understood, "no. I get it. There's no rhyme or reason to why we think about those we love and miss. Also, it's not hotter than the surface of the sun. If it were, we'd all be dead."  
He gaped at her and groaned, "it's called hyperbole, Erza." He snorted and continued with his earlier point, "I just wish she could see that everything turned out all right. That Lyon moved on from his foolish dream. That Ultear is alive and is doing everything she can to make her mother proud."

She noticed the glaring omission and knew exactly what he wasn't saying. "She would be proud of you too, Gray. To see the kind of wizard you've grown to be. How you've mastered her magic."  
His eyes fell shut, "I'm not..." He took a breath, unsure of how to proceed, "I know she'd be proud. I'm proud to be able to use her magic the way she taught me but I..." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "it doesn't change the fact that I was a stupid, foolish child that ultimately got her killed."  
Instinctually, she rubbed the back of his neck gently and he couldn't help but look at her, "she loved you. She loved you, loved Lyon, loved Ultear. You think if it had been one of them she wouldn't have done the same? You were important to her; precious. You are not responsible, Gray. She made a choice and it was her choice alone. The choice to protect you. All you can do is honor that. Celebrate person she was. Remember her. And preserve the sacrifice she made."  
"It's easier some days than others."

She thought of Uncle Rob and Simon and their sacrifice, "yes. It is so much easier to let the guilt eat at you. But then you remember. And you try not to dishonor that sacrifice. Because your life meant something to them. So you treasure your life as they did. You make your life worthy of their sacrifice."  
She became lost in her own words. How her words of comfort could so closely apply to herself. Gray noticed and stood. He pulled her gently to his chest and kissed the top of her head, "Simon would be proud of you. He  _was_  proud. You were important to him. And now, you look after someone who was precious to him. Everyday you honor his memory."  
She burrowed her head into his chest as he stroked her back. She squeezed his middle gently, "I thought I was comforting you."  
"And you did. You did a very good job of it."  
She shrugged, trying to make it seem like it  _wasn't_  a big deal when it really was. "Ultear told me to take care of you. That's all I did."

His chest shook with laughter and Erza smiled at how much she enjoyed that feeling. "She would. More like she needs someone to take care of  _her_."  
Erza tilted her head and rested her chin on his collarbone, "she does. Meredy loves her. And Jellal cares about her too."  
"I just hope they're all okay. The work they do... It's not safe."  
Erza scoffed, "and the work we do is? They have each other. They'll watch each other's back. I'm sure of it."  
Gray nodded, knowing she was right, "just wish we could spend more time together, you know? I mean, sure, we write and bump into each other every now and then but still... I'd like to spend time with them without having to worry about the magic council swooping in and arresting all of us."  
Erza smiled knowing how fond he was of Ultear (and by extension, Meredy too;) and not just because she was Ur's flesh and blood. "It would be nice to just sit down and talk. Maybe have a drink or two."  
"Do you think that maybe one day..." Gray let the question hang in the air.  
"Maybe."

She stayed tucked in his arms until she realized Mira and Cana were watching them in amusement. She hid her blush from him and broke away from the embrace. Erza stomped over to the two and hissed at their hollerings of "oohs and ahhs."  
"Shut it, idiots. It's really hot and- and he's cool and if you don't stop that, I will beat you within an inch of your life." She didn't want to admit to them that she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. And she really, really did enjoy it. But  _they_  didn't need to know that. She turned her heel quickly away from them and marched out of the guild.  
Gray rolled his eyes at them, "real mature, ladies. We're back to being ten years old, are we?" He muttered obscenities at their laughter and followed after Erza.

It wasn't long before he ran into her, literally. She had stopped two steps right in front of the guild doors and he ran into her back before he could stop himself.  
"Something wrong?" He asked when she didn't even turn to glare at him for crashing into her.  
"The dorm's AC is broken. And the repair guy can't come until tomorrow. I'm going to bake tonight."

Erza's eyes then slid toward Gray who was now standing next to her. She grinned and leered at him mischievously. He straightened and took a step back when he noticed her twinkling eyes.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"It's really hot," she murmured quietly. It sounded more like she was talking to herself than to him. "The AC is broken. You're a ice wizard. And I desperately need something to cool me down."  
His mind raced to all the different and highly erotic things he could do to help her cool off but his eyes narrowed as he realized exactly what she was hinting at and exploded, "you can't use me as a air conditioner!"  
"Why not? You use Natsu as a dryer," she reminded him.  
"That's completely different!"  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dormitory, "I fail to see how."

"Oi! Erza! I thought it's an all female dorm. You know, no men allowed!"  
She nodded, "that is true. And the lady in charge is a real stickler for the rules too," he knew full well that she was talking about herself. "But I won't tell her if you won't," she winked slyly.

She was totally flirting with him he realized. Not that they hadn't before. After the incident by the river all those months ago, they had engaged in flirtatious banter. But it was always him that would initiate it, not her. Well, aside from the whole popsicle incident. But that was... In a whole other category altogether. But this... This was different.

He kind of liked it.

He would have enjoyed it more if it weren't for the fact that she was dragging him off to be a stand in air conditioner though.

He climbed up the steps behind her as silently as possible and smiled when he realized he was finally going to see how she lived. For as long as they've known each other, he had never been inside of her living quarters. She didn't live like Lucy; in an apartment with an independent landlady where he could waltz in uninvited. Erza lived an a large dormitory. One where males were strictly prohibited. Unless you were Happy, apparently. Because talking, flying, naked male cats were perfectly welcome.

"Are you sure this is okay?"  
"Would you just relax? No one is going to see you. They're either still at the guild or have more important things to do than to see if any boys are lurking around. Besides, things have gotten... lax around here. I've caught Gajeel, Elfman, even Lyon lurking around here a few times... I'm going to have a serious talk to the girls about that."  
"Says the hypocrite," he muttered lowly but she heard. And chose to ignore it and pretend that she didn't.

She opened a door and led him into the living room, "holy shit, this place is huge."  
"I rent five rooms and combined the units."  
His eyes nearly rolled out of his head, "you're insane. Although with all your S-class missions, I suppose you can afford it."  
"I just have a lot of stuff."

Gray's eyes widen as she started tugging off her shirt, "wh-what the hell are you doing?" He grabbed a hold of her hands to stop her.  
She looked at him as if  _he_  was the one that suddenly grew horns and a tail, "taking off my shirt. In case you missed the memo, it's super hot and clothes are not exactly an amusement park in this heat."  
He blinked rapidly and huffed, "y-you can't just take off your clothes like that!"  
"Why not? You do. Speaking of..." She nodded to his bare chest. "Dammit! When did that happen?!"  
For some reason, she was feeling particularly bold. "Besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before."  
"We were kids then, Erza!  _ **Children**_! We're adults now. ...More or less. Things have changed! Things aren't like they were back then. You can't just strip and expect me to be comfortable with it!"  
She folded her arms across her chest, "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize my body was so offensive that it makes you uncomfortable."

He stuttered, "I... That's not... Your body is the least offensive thing in the history of inoffensive things!" He took a breath, "I, the thing is... Look, I..." He growled in frustration and raked his fingers through his hair, "look, I'm a... 22 year old, hormonal male, okay? And a naked you would invoke... certain...bodily functions that I have no contr... When did take off your shirt?" He asked breathlessly when he realized that she was standing in her bra in front of him.  
"When you were explaining about certain bodily functions."  
"Wow, that was quick..." He cleared his throat, "Erza, please... I'm human. Not a machine. I can't just ignore... There are  _lines_  that..." He tried desperately to keep his eyes averted.

"Gray," he whimpered when she touched his chest. "Would you look at me?" He was weak. So fucking weak because he did. And when he did look at her, her eyes were too, too bright. And all too knowing. She knew exactly what she was doing and he was just a tiny bit pissed at her for going so far.  
Yes, there had been months worth of flirty banter, innuendos and double entendres, and fleeting touches. But this escalation was just... unbearable if she didn't mean it.

"Don't, Erza. If you're just toying with me... I won't be able to take it if you're just playing with me." He swallowed painfully.  
"I'm not." She looked so sincere that he couldn't help but believe her.  
"You promise?"  
"Cross my heart," she lasciviously drew said cross at top of her breast just above her heart.  
Gray scowled, "dirty pool, Erza."  
She threw her head back and groaned, "oh, for crying out loud, Gray..."  
Her exasperation was swallowed by his kiss. She rolled her eyes and her head screamed,  _finally_!

When he pulled away, she reiterated what she had been thinking earlier, "finally."  
He chuckled, "you know, you could have kissed me if that's what you really wanted."  
"True. But I already did so much work finally getting you here. I deserve to be rewarded."  
"And how'd you like your reward?"  
"Hmm... Not sure yet. I think need more of it in order to form an accurate opinion of it. Do you think you can help with that?"  
He sighed dramatically, "I don't know... That's quite the burden to bear..."  
"You can handle it."

He smirked in agreement and tilted her head back to once again cover her lips with his own. He spun her around and pressed his muscled frame against her; backing her up until she was flush against the walls. She pressed herself closer to his cool, hard body and when his chilly fingers settled at her hips, she shivered. Her fingers tangled into his dark hair, her small moans driving him mad with desire. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping when she felt the hardness against her.  
"That," he rolled his hips into her, "was what I meant when I said uncomfortable." She moaned and rubbed herself against him like a cat rubbing itself against its owner. He leaned heavily against her soft, pliant body and she clawed at his back. Sliding his hand up the back of her thigh, he ghosted his fingers at the hem of her panties and was just about to slip his fingers underneath when...

_**BANG-BANG-BANG!**_  
" **ERZA!** "

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He hissed in a harsh whisper.  
"Shhh!" She was breathless but she answered, "what is it, Levy?"  
"The basement sprung a leak. We... I can't seem to stop it."  
Erza exhaled calmly, "okay. I'll be right there!"

Gray reluctantly lowered her to the floor, "I'm sorry."  
"No, don't be. You have responsibilities. Don't worry." He nodded to one of the many windows, "I'll sneak out."  
She gripped his hand, "no. Stay. You can stay in my room. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."  
He pecked her nose, "all right. I'll stay if you really want me to. But really, Erza, no rush. Take your time. I'll still be here."

She nodded and bounded for the door, "uh, Erza?" She turned and saw her shirt hanging from his finger, "you might wanna wear something."  
She flounced toward him and grabbed the garment, "it's nothing  _they_  haven't seen before but I'll wear something anyway."  
She kissed him lightly and turned for the door again.

* * *

It had taken way longer than she had hoped. After trying desperately to stop the leak, all they managed to successfully do was to shut off the water valve. The pipe running through the basement had burst violently the moment she arrived to the basement. Erza promised to call the plumber in the morning. They spent nearly an hour trying to clean the mess the erupted pipe made.

Now, she was soaked and miserable, her mood had dampened, literally. "First the AC, then the pipes? This place is falling apart," she grumbled darkly. She entered her flat hoping that Gray's presence would cheer her up. The room was frosty and dark and she found him in her bed fast asleep. He looked so young and relaxed like this. She didn't have the heart to wake him for her own selfish purposes. Instead, she stripped out of her wet clothes, dried off, and pulled on fresh ones before slipping into the bed and curling up next to Gray. She settled comfortably against him and promised herself that they would talk about this in the morning.

* * *

And that's what happens when you have responsibilities. Let this be another lesson to all of you: say no to responsibilities!*

*Note: I am not really advocating for you to shirk your responsibilities. That would be of the bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to any FF.net readers out there! Here is September; uncut. It's pure, straight-up, not even lying smut (smutty-smutty, smut-smut) and I'm not even gonna pretend to call it otherwise.

* * *

It was another hideously and grotesquely hot day in Magnolia. For the past week and a half, the temperatures kept rising to unbearable levels. Even the sun setting offered no escape from the stifling heat. The request board was quickly emptied as the wizards eagerly took jobs (much to the dismay of Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu) in hopes that it would take them to (relatively) cooler climates.

For some, the empty request board meant they were forced to stay in the sweltering heat wave. But for most, the heat made them far too sluggish and lazy. They loitered about the gloriously air conditioned guild, not wanting to walk home in the oppressive heat.

Mira understood. She wasn't looking forward to the long, hot trek home either. She tried to keep the guild open for as long as possible, but now, it was getting much too late. "All right, everyone! I'm sorry to have to do this, but it's time to go home!" Even amid the groans of protest, they quietly and reluctantly shuffled out the large guild doors.

"Oh, man. The AC at home is broken! I'm never going to be able to go to sleep in this," cried Droy. Most of the guild wizards looked over at Gray with longing. "I wish I were an ice wizard," Levy pouted with envy; expressing what everyone else was currently thinking. "Cold doesn't faze him. Heat doesn't faze him. Lucky bastard... Why aren't I an ice wizard too?!?" Elfman cried to the heavens.

Gray smirked at his guildmates' discomfort, "See you tomorrow, suckers." He turned to Erza and lightly ran his thumb up her forearm, away from the prying eyes of everyone else. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Seeing Erza about to protest, he held up his hand to stop her, "I know. You don't need me to walk you home. And you certainly don't need me to protect you. But it's on the way, so humor me, okay?"  
She smirked and nodded. They bade their good nights to the others and walked off slowly together.

"You really don't have to walk me home, Gray," Erza's uncharacteristically soft voice cutting through the steamy air. "I know I don't _have_  to, Erza. I'm doing it because I _want_  to." Satisfied with his response, she let the silence embrace them.

After several minutes, she glanced over at him and noticed that he had on what she had dubbed (some many years ago) his "thinking face." (Which is different from his ~~brooding~~  deep-thinking face.)  
"Something wrong?" His head jerked up at the sound of her voice, clearly startled that the comfortable silence was broken. He shook his head to clear it, "I was just thinking..."  
"Ah-ha! I knew you had thinking face!" she grinned widely. He arched an eyebrow at her while smirking, "Thinking face?" he mocked. Erza's vocabulary is usually... so proper. But _thinking face_? That was anything but.

She colored prettily, "Well, I'm not wrong..." She paused and shook her head, "what were you thinking about?"  
He grinned at her blush. Who would have thought that Erza, Titania, Queen of the Fairies, could produce such a charming reaction?  
"About the day you walked into Fairy Tail," he answered, deciding against teasing her over her blush. She felt her face heat even more at the knowledge that he was thinking of her. "What about it?" As he opened his mouth to answer, the skies decided right then to open up and pour buckets upon buckets of rain on top of their heads.

Jarred by the sudden downpour of rain, Gray looked wildly behind him, looking for a flash of blue thinking that maybe... but he saw nothing. And sensed nothing. He has _got_ to stop thinking that at the first sight of rain.  
"What are you looking for?" Erza shouted over the now thundering rain. He shook his head gently and tilted his head up, "It's nothing. Looks like the heat wave finally broke." She scoffed, "About damn time." They were just a couple of blocks from the dormitory. She quickly made a decision and grabbed his hand and tugged him behind her, "Come on! You can stay at my place until it stops!" They dashed quickly down the pavement and up the steps leading to the building.

Opening the door as quickly as possible, they tumbled into her living room. Erza tiptoed to the linen closet; leaving as little wet footprints behind as possible. Pulling two fluffy towels out, she tossed one at Gray's head, "Here. Bathroom is just through there. Go ahead and take a shower."  
"What about you?"  
She shrugged, "I can take one after. Don't worry."  
Gray nodded and turned toward the bathroom. One step later, he turned toward Erza looking sheepish, "You wouldn't happen to have anything I could borrow, would you?" Gray asked as his eyes trailed down to look at himself.

Amused, she rummaged through her freshly done and folded laundry that she lazily left in the living room earlier in the day and pulled out several decidedly a-few-sizes-too-small-for-him shorts, "Oh, of course," Erza grinned, "I have plenty. Would you like black, red, blue, or green? Personally, I think you'd look hot in the green." He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and rolled his eyes, "I get it, Erza. No need to be snarky about it. A simple 'no' would have sufficed."  
"Where is the fun in that? Anyway, just use the towel. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

That much was true. Gray's propensity for losing his clothes made it so. A naked Gray was hardly uncommon. And then there was that morning... But this was different. Losing his clothes unconsciously due to some freaky habit he picked up from Ur has a whole different vibe than knowingly stripping down and having nothing but a white fluffy towel to separate them.

"I'm going to start a fire." Erza glided toward the fireplace. There really isn't any other way to describe how she moved. She was just so damn graceful.  
"When you're done, we can hang your clothes by the fire so it can dry." He nodded gratefully and turned toward the bathroom again.

The door shut gently and her eyes widened, suddenly realizing that Gray was soon to be stripping down naked. Using her shower. Using the shower she uses everyday. Where he'd be all wet and soapy... Hands running across his... **_No, Erza! Bad! Stop it!_**  He isn't here for that. He's here merely to take shelter from the pouring rain. But she couldn't help thinking about what had occurred in this very room just two days ago. It ended with Levy banging at her door and then him having to sneak out a window when morning came. They didn't even get to talk like she had promised herself; she had spent the next day patching up the various aches of the dorm. Shaking her head violently to free herself of such thoughts, Erza focused on the fire.

Gray chuckled and curled his tongue behind his teeth as he surveyed Erza's bathroom. Of course it would be pristine. Why would he ever expect anything but? The rubber ducky bath mat was what made him really smile though. After hanging the towel on the rack, he started tugging his clothes off with limited success. It clung to him like a second skin. He snorted at the irony; want to keep your clothes on? It'll vanish faster than the fishes you put in front of Happy. But when you're _actively trying_ to get them off? They'll fight you tooth and nail.

After several minutes of fighting, he was finally divested of his soaking clothes. He turned on and jumped into the warm spray of the shower. Roughly scrubbing the day's sweat, grime, and, most recently, torrential rain from his skin, he gleaned at his options displayed before him. With the filth of the day sticking to him like a third skin, water wasn't going to cut it. And while Erza had an array of washes to choose from, none of them offered a not-smelling-like-a-strawberry-or-some-other-fruit option. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and grabbed at a bottle. Opening his eyes again, he laughed at his randomly chosen scent for the night.  
Strawberry.  
Of course it would be strawberry.

The massive downpour had an instantaneous cooling effect on the air. And there were no signs of the rain stopping anytime soon. Erza shivered slightly; the wet clothes hugging her so tightly that goose pimples erupted along her arms.  
"Make up your mind, stupid weather," she grumbled bitterly at the two extremes she had to endure in the span of 10 minutes. Letting the fire to grow, she pressed her ear up against the bathroom door and heard the splattering of water against the tiles. Satisfied that Gray was still showering, she quickly stripped out of her wet clothes and rubbed herself dry. As Erza was pulling on a yellow top, she heard the shower turn off. Panicking, she yanked on the green shorts she offered Gray earlier before he caught her with her pants down. Literally. Which, in hindsight, was silly considering that just a couple of days ago, she had willingly stripped in front of him and he had her pressed up against the wall, his bare chest against her, and limbs wound tightly around him like a snake.

When the door was flung open, she squeaked and spun to face Gray. Seeing her red face, he tilted his head to the side, curiosity etched across his face, "is something wrong?" She shook her head in response not wanting to let him know how close he had come to seeing her with her pants down and darted to him and, still flush-faced, she grabbed the bundle of wet clothes from his hands and bolted to the fireplace.

Watching her hang his clothes the best she could in front of the fire, he flopped down on the couch that was conveniently pulled in front of the fire. When she turned, she frowned at him, "You shouldn't sit like that."  
Cracking one eye open, he looked down at his splayed legs. "This is how I always sit," he pointed out.  
"When you have clothes on, sure. You, in your current state, are clothing-less. So don't sit like that." Not wanting to argue with her, considering as how she generously opened her home to him and allowed him to take refuge from the rain, he didn't bother pointing out that "clothing-less" is pretty much his default state of being and forced himself to sit up straighter.

Glancing up at her, he quickly averted his gaze when he saw that her nipples had hardened beneath her top. He swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut. But when he felt, rather than saw, her shiver, he frowned at her. "You're cold. And your hair's still wet." He mentally face palmed; **_Captain Obvious is obvious._**  
"Well, I did have a ton of freezing rain dumped on my head so..." He chuckled and beckoned her to the open space on his left. He motioned with his hands, directing her to sit with her back to him.  
"It wasn't freezing," he started and then heard her mutter, "says the ice mage." Choosing to ignore her interruption, Gray picked up her previously discarded towel, "it wasn't freezing, but it was rather cold," and started to rub her hair dry.

Erza startled at the feel of someone else's fingers in her hair. But as Gray's fingers continued to rub soothing, gentle circles on her scalp, her eyes fluttered shut and melted against him. His fingers were just so... doing some really incredible things right now. Magical. Yeah, that's it. Magical. And it just...  
"Feels so good." Erza cringed at the breathy quality her voice had suddenly adopted.

His fingers paused at her moan; surprised at the reaction but he shook it off and continued. He chuckled. Her eyes shot open. It was deep. And rich. Were his chuckles always so deep and so rich? And when did he get so close?  
"Like that, do you?" Gray rasped against the shell of her ear. Mesmerized by velvety quality of his voice and the delicious feeling of his hands, she could only nod her affirmation. He pulled the towel from her hair but continued massaging her head with his now unencumbered fingers.

Gray bit the inside of his cheek at her groan; reminding himself that this is Erza Scarlet and he had to tread carefully lest he wanted a broken jaw. Sure, they shared a passionate and intimate moment earlier in the week and he drove himself crazy trying to figure out what it all meant but he was under no delusions that that meant he had an open invitation to Erza's body or her bed. No, she was going to dictate what he was and wasn't allowed to do.

"Erza?"  
"Hmm?" she murmured contently.  
"Thanks for letting me stay." She pushed herself up and twisted to face him. And turned right into his chest. Wow. He was really, really close.  
"I wasn't about to let you walk home when it's raining cats and dogs. I'm not completely heartless."  
His smile twitched at that, "no, you're not. And if you ask me, you're not heartless at all."

He looked really, really good when he's looking at her like that. Like there was something he really, really wanted to share with her. Or that he really, really wanted to devour her. Huh, how did she know what that look would look like on him? And he smelled really good too.

She swallowed roughly, "hey, Gray?" Her eyes were glassy.  
He bit himself again. He wanted to just... just something that would likely result in a broken rib. Maybe even two. Along with a concussion. So he really shouldn't... but he just couldn't help thinking about it. Not when her eyes got all dark, her pouty lips parted just enough for him to...  
"Yes, Erza?"  
"I'm going to kiss you now."  
Oh. Not what he was expecting. Was hoping. But not expecting. "Oh."  
"Would that be okay?" Her lips parted; drifting closer to his own.  
"Okay."  
She tilted her head toward him, "Good."  
Her lips lightly feathered across his and then, she was already pulling back. It wasn't even long enough for him to taste her or her him; to reacquaint themselves. Not content, he cupped her chin and pulled her toward him, firmly pressing his lips upon hers. His mouth slid over hers, allowing him to savor her pretty lips.

So soft. His lips were just really...so soft. Were they this soft a few days ago? Was it only just a few days ago? What the hell had they been doing in the meantime? Why weren't they always doing this? Her lips parted when she felt his tongue swipe gently over her lower lip; as if begging for entrance to her warm mouth, of which she eagerly granted. Sliding her own tongue over and then under his, she felt his moan.

When they finally pulled away for much needed air, he rested his forehead against hers. "When you tell someone you're going to kiss them, you better damn well do it properly, Erza," gently chiding at her light brush of the lips from earlier.  
She nodded, trying to find her voice. "Gray?" she whispered.  
His eyes remained closed as he fought to control his now raging hormones, "Yeah?"  
"I'm going to kiss you now," she muttered against his lips. He smiled that she had taken his little lesson at heart, "Okay."

Her urgent lips pressed firmly against his; their lips sliding over each other that left them gasping. Her hands played with his hair at the nape of his neck. She flicked her tongue at his lips, seeking entrance and like her earlier, he happily granted. When she started gyrating against him, seeking... something she couldn't explain, he pulled her across his lap without breaking their kiss.

She sighed. Better. Definitely better. But something was still...  
She didn't want to leave the delicious feeling of his lips but how...  
She pushed him into the back of the couch and lifted herself onto her knees. Swinging her left leg over, she straddled him.  
Another sigh. So, so, so much better.  
Their tongues continued the gentle dance. Swirling and tugging. Sucking and stroking.

Looking back now, he didn't know how he did it. How he was able to ignore his most base desires. There was the silly, goofy flirting. And the gentle, fleeting touches. And the _not so_  fleeting touches. And the heated glances. So yeah, how he was able to temper those desires were a mystery now. Because kissing Erza? Kissing Erza was... There were not enough words in the universe to describe what kissing Erza was like. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that she would return just a fraction of what he felt for her. But then two days ago happened and he racked his brain for the past two days hoping against hope that she felt... Something for him. And now, here they were.

And fuck, he was hard. He had been hard since he saw that she was soaked all the way through from the rain but it had abated to some degree until he caught a glance of her harden nipples and now... Now, he felt like he was going to burst. The way she was eagerly kissing him; tasting him. Like she wanted to consume him... The way she was straddled over him. The way she was rubbing herself against his chest. Fuck, he needed her to...

Erza felt his hardness against her. And it felt really nice. His fingers tunneled into her fiery red locks, holding her in place while he ravaged her mouth. But she knew he wanted more. Needed more. Hell, _she_  needed more. So when she grounded her ass into his erection, they both moaned. Her hand rubbed at his muscular chest, gently clawing at him, seeking some kind of hold on him as she fell deeper and deeper into the passion and pleasure he was offering.

Reluctantly, he tore his lips from her and kissed the corner of her mouth.  
Then her cheek. Then his tongue was flicking at her earlobe. And when she mewled, he captured the flesh between his teeth and tugged at it gently. And then all too soon, he was moving on: down her jaw line to her neck. She tilted her head while he flicked her hair away, allowing him better access and an unobstructed view of her elegant neck. He nipped at her collar bone before latching on to a particularly sensitive spot he discovered on her jugular.

Her breathing were nothing more than short, harsh pants. She struggled for some semblance of clear, coherent thought. But he was doing all these tingly things to her and she just... Giving up, she rubbed herself urgently against him and clutched at his head, gently scratching his scalp as he suckled at her neck.  
"Ah..." she gasped, "I need... Oh... I... need..." He pulled away from her neck, nuzzling his cheek against hers until his cool lips were at her ear.  
"What is it, Erza? Tell me what you need." His voice was ragged and husky with lust and it made her tremble with want.  
Her voice seemed to be caught in her throat but she was able to gasp out, "Touch me... Please. Please, please, please, Gray. ...I need you to touch me."

Impossibly, he swelled even more at hearing her beg for _his_  touch. Not one to deny the lady what she wanted, he stroked the sliver of flesh that was exposed when her camisole rode up by her insistent grinding. She whimpered, unable to voice her desire for more but Gray understood. He slipped his fingers under the hem of the camisole, drawing gentle circles against the small of her back. As her moans grew more urgent, his touch became bolder; sliding higher and became more insistent. One of his hands skated to her stomach, caressing the taut muscles he found there before brushing higher. Gray's thumb swept at the underside of her breast. His thumb continued its trek upward; painting circles over the swell of her breast until one of the hardened nipples that had taunted him earlier stopped his path. He flicked at it.

She arched her back, pushing her breast into his hands. His magical (it bared repeating as many times as possible) and talented hands. When he palmed her breast and squeezed her gently, she groaned his name, "Gray..." She failed to recognize her own voice.  
"Erza," he gasped against her jaw.  
"Pl-please," she pleaded again. But this time, she wasn't sure what she was asking for.

Gray solved that for her when he turned his hand over and gripped the top of her camisole and yanked it down over her left breast; freeing it from the confines and baring it to his hungry gaze. He kissed her then, his tongue sliding into her open, panting mouth while his hand fondled her exposed breast, kneading and squeezing; fingers plucking and rolling at her erect nipple.

Erza's body hummed at his touch. And yet, she still wanted... more. Sensing her distress, he dropped kisses against her jaw, her collar bone, at the hickey that was forming on her neck. The top of her breasts. The erect and exposed nipple. When he wrapped his lips around it, she stiffened and wailed.  
"Yes! Gray... Oh, fuck, Gray..." He was stunned at her coarse language. She didn't curse often. Not unless she was particularly peeved at something. Or someone. Still, it had a certain amount of elegance coming from her.  
Too impatient for his gentle and slow ministrations, she pushed her breast further into his hungry mouth. Acquiescing, his nimble tongue curled around the hard bud and tugged it into the warm cavern. He suckled at her breast, enjoying the low mewls and murmurs from her throat. Suddenly wishing he had two mouths, she tugged him back to her lips, wanting to taste him.

He gripped her hips and roughly pulled her fully onto him. How his cock hasn't exploded all over the (surprising secure) towel yet boggled him. But he wasn't going to complain. Not when Erza was writhing in his lap. Not when Erza was gasping his name. Not when Erza was begging for his touch. He thrusted his erection against her and she gasped his name again.  
"Fuck, you taste so good. ...Want you, Erza. ...Fuck, I want you," his breath tickled her lips. Driving his hips against her again so she felt his ever-growing lust for her, he groaned, "Feel how much I want you?"  
She nodded frantically, sliding one hand through his hair while stroking his Fairy Tail emblem on his chest with the other and then whispering into his ear, "I want you too. ...So much."  
Wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to push himself from the back of the couch, he settled them at the edge. He coaxed her legs to wrap around his waist and moaned into her ear as she rocked against him wantonly.

Pushing himself to his feet, he questioned, "bedroom?" She nodded frantically, "bedroom," she agreed. He carried a squirming Erza to the bedroom with long, quick strides. Settling her down, he smirked at her blazing, neon green with white polka dot sheets. "Nice bed sheets, Erza."  
She scowled, "Well, excuseeee me! I wasn't planning on seducing anyone tonight." His smirk turned into a haughty grin, his eyes shiny, "is that what you did tonight, Erza? Did you seduce me into your bed?"

She felt ridiculous; lying on her neon green polka dotted sheets with one breast hanging out while her closest friend was cradled between her thighs. Blushing furiously, she pouted in correction, "I meant, I didn't plan on anyone seduce _me_ tonight."  
He grinned at her blush. It tickled him that she would be shy and awkward and bashful after she had been so bold and assertive just two days earlier; that she could flush so prettily despite what they had done up to this point.  
"Oh, no, Miss Scarlet. You had it right the first time. You said you were going to kiss me, remember? And now," he nibbled her shoulder, "I'm in your bed. You damn well seduced me, you little minx."

Damn it. He was right. "I could always kick you out of my bed, if you're so inclined." Ha! Take that! She'd do it too. He knew it. It wouldn't matter how much she wanted him. No matter how much she burned for his touch, she would kick him out if he got her angry enough. His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest but he smiled warmly, "Okay, you're right. I started it when I asked to walk you home."  
She hmph-ed, "I knew it. Oh! And then the thing with the hands and my hair!" Double ha!  
"Yes, Erza. Absolutely. I'm a scoundrel." She smiled brightly in agreement.

She pulled him down to her waiting lips and sighed. "You smell so good," she muttered and flicked his upper lip. "I smell like a giant strawberry," he grumbled. She laughed. And if it wasn't the single most beautiful thing he ever heard... He doesn't hear her laugh nearly enough. Not like that at least.  
"I know. It makes me want to eat you up," she dragged her tongue along his jaw to his ear. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" Her tone was light. Playful. He really enjoyed how he was able to bring this side out of her. As her words sunk in though, he groaned. "You can't say those things to me and expect me to be a gentleman."  
"I don't want you be a gentleman. I just want you to be... Gray."

Erza grasped the end of his towel and tugged it free. Gray lifted up slightly to allow her to slide the towel from his hips. Her soft hands caressed his smooth back; up and down, up and down, enjoying the way his muscles bunched under her touch.

Plundering his tongue in her mouth once again, he rocked against her; felt her molten core through the thin material of her shorts. He wanted nothing more than to sink himself into her. Wanted to feel her silky walls hugging him tightly. Wanted to feel how she'd cling to him when he's sliding into her warm depths. But first, he was going to worship her the way she deserved. Maybe get her begging again.

His large, cool hands skated across her flaming, red hot skin, smoothly inching his way up her creamy thighs. Her breathy moans of him name letting him know where to let his touch linger. Coming to a stop at her shorts, his fingers grazed the silky skin at the hem before dipping under the garment. Fleetingly, she remembered that in her haste, she hadn't put in any panties but forgot about it in the next second as he...

Was delighted to find her bare when he cupped her rear and jerked her lower body to him. _No bra. No panties. She's trying to kill me._  His knuckles brushed against her dewy curls.  
"Fuck," he muttered, his voice thick with desire. "You're so wet." Erza whimpered, pitching her hips toward him, wanting a firmer touch than the one he was currently offering. He happily complied and dragged his knuckle along her weeping slit. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully but he paid no mind. He uncurled his finger and gently prodded at her opening before sinking his long, cool digit into her hot, sodden pussy.

He watched her moans hitch in her throat. Her breasts heaving as she struggled for breath. Her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Her neck straining as she threw her head back against the mattress. She was captivating. Even in the throes of mindless passion, she was still so damn elegant. He could watch her like this forever. There would be nothing better.

She clawed at his back. Wanting more. So much more. She protested loudly as he withdrew his finger from her. He toyed with the straps of her camisole before slipping it off her shoulders. Shoving the cami down her body, he let the offending top bunch at her waist. She sighed in relief at the feel of the smooth chest now skimming against her now bared breasts.

His hard nipples scraped across her own erect buds eliciting dual hisses that filled the quiet room. His tongue painted small circles along her skin. Only stopping when he arrived at the newly revealed bud. Giving the same treatment he did on its twin earlier, she squirmed under him.  
"Patience, Erza. I know it's not one of your strong suits but try to be patient." He winked at her when he saw her gazing down at him, "besides," a flick to her pebbled nipple, "I'm not nearly done with you yet."  
She whined, "You're just teasing me!"  
His shoulders shook with silent laughter, "I know. Isn't it so much fun?"  
She pouted, "No! Yes. I mean, no!"  
Oh, how he loved her pout. Unable to resist, he surged up to capture her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it. "Tell you what, you can always tease me back..."  
His lips and tongue descended over her body, leaving a cool, wet trail marking the path he took. First stop was behind her ears that caused her to quiver. Then, down her jawline to her pulse point to her collarbone.  
"I would really like that," he whispered against her heated skin.

Bathing one of her breast with his tongue, he stroked the other with his hand; enjoying the feel of its fullness and weight in his palm and then switching his affections to the other. She protested when he drifted further south, licking the underside of her breasts before diving to her soft belly. His tongue traced the contours of the muscles he knew were there, nipping at her skin occasionally, and then dipping his tongue into her belly button. She arched her back, her hands scrambling to bring him closer.

He hooked his fingers at her bunched up camisole and waistband of her shorts. She squirmed in anticipation. And impatience. He tsked in disapproval at being silently urged to hurry up. This time, he refused to comply. He was going to take his time. While he certainly hoped this wasn't a one-time deal, he wasn't going to take this for granted and rush what would most certainly be the single best night of his life.

How was this possible? His hands. Fingers. Tongue. Mouth. She couldn't figure out which was the most talented of the bunch. She so wanted to feel him; for him to cool that burning ache inside of her that only he could quench. But she also wanted the feel of his cool hands and tongue sweeping over every inch of her heated flesh. Cheeky bastard was taking his sweet ass time though.

When she was finally free of the garments that were hindering the feel of his cool skin against her feverish flesh, she stretched and wriggled against the cool sheets. Her breasts swayed at the movement. He froze above her at the foot of her bed. His blue eyes darkened; almost black with desire and licked his lips. She smirked at his glazed reaction and poked her toe at his mark.  
"What's the matter, Gray? Don't know how this works?"  
He shook out of his reverie and grasped her foot. He kissed at her instep and sighed. "I'm not allowed to admire? Honestly, Erza, you have no sense of adventure."  
"Gray..." her tone held a hint of warning. Quickly, he dropped a kiss on her ankle, the mattress dipping when his weight returned to the bed.

She trembled as he stroked her calves; his lips following the same path that his fingers had taken. She groaned and fisted the sheets beside her when his clever tongue dipped into the back of her knees. She felt him smirk against her skin. Normally, she would have done something, anything, to knock that smirk off his face but he earned it. With every teasing touch, every light caress, every intoxicating kiss... Oh, yeah, he definitely earned the right to be smug. Doesn't mean she won't get him back. It'll have to wait until later though... he kneaded her thigh... Yeah, definitely later.

Fuck, he was unbearably hard. Needing some kind of relief, he gripped her other thigh and drew them over his shoulders. He shifted until he was lying on his stomach, his head cradled between her powerful thighs. He ground his cock against the mattress, hoping to alleviate some of his discomfort but finding very little.

His nose brushed up against her clit and her thighs shook; hips canted upward, breath leaving her body. She clutched at his head with one hand while the other gripped the wooden slats of her headboard. She was so close. So, so close. He had been masterfully playing with her body like an instrument over the course of the night. And she was a taut string, plucked one too many times, just waiting for that final strum against her straining body until it broke.

Her fingers clenched lightly at his hair, digging into his scalp as he finally slid his tongue into her wet, dripping slit. Her keening wails were muffled to him as her thighs clamped down around his ears. He greedily lapped up her hot, creamy juices; not letting any of the precious nectar go to waste. His questing tongue glided in and out of her tight folds as she thrashed above him. He deftly replaced his tongue with his fingers. At first, with just one to let her tight walls adjust to the prodding digit and then gradually adding more until she was stretched around three of his fingers.

Damn, she was tight. And so hot. And so fucking wet. His cock throbbed at the thought of burying himself in her. His mouth and tongue meanwhile took up to plucking and playing with her engorged clit. When he drew the nub into his mouth and lightly scraped the sensitive bud with his teeth, she came apart again; drenching his fingers with her thick cream.

Coming down from her high, he gave her one last lick and crawled up her body like a hungry predator. Dropping quick kisses along the way, he surged up her body, covering her mouth with his own; letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. "You taste like ambrosia. So fucking good."

She moaned into his mouth, rubbing her calves along the back of his thighs. Her hands flitted and drifted across his chest, her nails scratching his hard nipples, fingers dipping lower to trace the muscles of his stomach. Every sharp intake of breath, every choked moan urged her on. Daring her fingers even lower, she stroked and teased and played with the fine hairs of his lower abdomen. When she finally reached her prize, she grinned at his deep, body-shuddering groan. He whimpered into her shoulder as he felt the warmth of her fingers wrap around him. His teeth sunk into her flesh; trying to muffle his moan. In her hands, he just felt...

"So big," she breathed hotly into his ear. She had always known he was well-equipped; what with the stripping and all, it was clear he was gifted even when he was soft. And then there was that time when she was introduced to all his glory. Even if it was brief.  
His chest puffed at that. He was well aware of his... endowment. Still though, having a gorgeous woman that was writhing in your arms tell you how big you were in that sultry rasp? Yeah, he liked that.

She stroked him teasingly first, paying him back for earlier. When he thrusted into her hands seeking a firmer touch, she squeezed him tightly.  
"Fuck!" He choked, his breath tickling her cheek. Her thumb grazed the weeping head of his cock and spread the thick, pearly pre-cum over the swollen, bell-shaped tip.

"Fuck... Fuck, Erza, I..." His breathing was harsh and unsteady as he tried to voice his needs. He didn't need to though. She kissed the corner of his mouth, loosened the grip her legs had on his waist, and spread open for him. Keeping one leg curled over his hips, she positioned him at her opening. He pulled back just a hair, "wait, condom." She shook her head, "it's okay. I'm clean. And protected." She paused, "I mean, I do have if you really--"  
He cut her off with a smile, "I'm clean too. I swear." She smiled at his assurance, "I know. I've seen your medical records."  
"Good." He scrunched his face in realization, "wait, what?"  
"Not on purpose. I was helping the infirmary move their files into storage."  
"And you _happened_  across mine and went, 'oh, let's see Gray's records?'"  
Erza, looking offended and appalled, grumbled, "nice to see how highly you think of me."  
He winced and looked ashamed, "that's not how I meant it-"  
"That's what it sounded like," she muttered darkly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. It doesn't even really bother me. I'm just... an ass. I'm sorry."  
Erza shrugged nonchalantly, "well, I did look at your files. I didn't purposely seek it out mind you, but it was at the top of the pile and I just wanted to make sure you were getting your regular check-ups. So technically, I did happen across your file and went let's see what's in Gray's records." She nipped at his chin, "did the mood just sour?"  
He have a short chuckle, "I've been fantasizing about this for this for months, Erza. It's going to take a bit more than that to sour me from this."

Urging her to pick up where she left off, he guided her hands back to him, "Use those hot little hands and guide me into your sweet, little pussy. Gonna take it all, yeah?"  
Erza groaned both at his words and as the swollen head invaded her body. His thick cock meeting stubborn resistance despite her channel still slick from her earlier spendings. He pushed past her silky walls inch by agonizing inch. He harshly clenched his teeth and bit his lip so he wouldn't embarrass himself by coming too soon like a horny schoolboy.  
But fuck! She was just so tight. Using what little strength she had left after the night's earlier activities, she grasped his rear and slammed him down into her tight passage. She screamed as his cock stretched her walls. He filled her up so completely; making it feel as if he were to split her in two.

This is what it felt like to be burned. Forget Natsu's dragon slayer magic. This? This was the true meaning of fire. Gray froze. Buried to the hilt in her warm, soft body, he was sure that he'd be reduced to nothing but a pile of ash after this was over.

He wanted desperately to pound into her pliant body, but this wasn't about him or his pleasure. This night was for her. So he waited.  
Waited for his control to return.  
Waited for her to adjust to his size and length.

When she started to wriggle beneath him, he withdrew his cock until just the tip remained enclosed in her body. She whimpered at the loss of his hardness but shouted his name when he rammed back into her. He withdrew and again slammed back into her. Again and again, over and over. His name falling from her lips in a hypnotic chant.

Her nails dug into his biceps, leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin. Her head thrown back against the pillows and he couldn't help himself; licking and nibbling at the smooth expanse of her neck. His hands found its way back to her trembling breast; squeezing her until she moaned. His pace slowed, drawing out her pleasure, savoring every moment. He panted in her ear, air growing increasingly difficult to suck into his lungs.  
"So tight. ...So fucking hot... Fuck, feels so good. ...Love the way you feel. ...Love how your pussy hugs me..." He groaned when he felt her squeeze him, "Naughty minx... You like that? Like it when I talk dirty?" She moaned and squeezed him again.  
"Fuck!" he shouted, "do that again, Erza ...Squeeze me harder. ...Fuck me back." She clenched him tightly; her velvet walls clamping around him like a vice grip.  
He whimpered; he was close now. So fucking close. But he wanted, no, needed her to fall over with him.

He pushed himself up so that he was kneeling; lifting her rear onto his lap, he grasped her hips in a bruising grip. He fucked her slowly first; allowing her to adjust to the new angle but soon, he was slamming into her. The force of his thrusts shaking the bed frame so hard that she was sure they were going to break. Her left hand flew to the headboard as her right clawed at his forearm; trying desperately to ground herself to the earth. He rolled his hips with every push; trying to find just the right angle where his cock would brush her right...

"There!" She screamed as his cock stroked the hot bundle of nerves. He picked up his pace but still unerringly striking the sensitive spot. She screamed his name, her inner walls beginning to flutter around him.  
"Fuck, Erza, need you... need you to come for me." Needing one last push, he reached between them, he gave her clit a rough twist. Erza's pleasure-filled screams rattled the walls. Her internal muscles clenched around his cock and he came with a roar of her name.

Gray collapsed into her arms, still thrusting lightly as he emptied his hot, thick spunk into her. They both struggled to draw air into their lungs. When their racing hearts finally slowed down to a relatively normal rate, he shifted to move himself off. But Erza held him to her.  
"Stay," she murmured sleepily. He kissed her closed eyelids. "Not going anywhere. Just don't want to crush you."  
She looked at him at that, "I'd like to see you try, bug paste." He laughed. A full bellied, shaking laugh. And it was making her feel all tingly again.  
"Right, how could I forget."  
Still though, he slipped out of her with a groan. He rolled them over so that he was on his back and she was draped over him. "There. Isn't that better?" he asked quietly.  
She pursed her lips, "Yeah, okay, fine."  
He grinned, "Hey, Erza?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks for letting me stay."  
"You already thanked me. With your mouth. Twice. Once without words," she smiled, "it was nice."  
"Oh, you're a saucy one, aren't you?"  
"But if you insist on showing me your undying gratitude again, I won't stop you."  
His smirk returned, "Yeah, I bet. Liked that, did you?" She nodded shyly and he grinned at her bashfulness.

She licked and nibbled at his Adam's apple, "Hm. You once asked about you being the dessert so... And I gotta say, I like it."  
"Yeah, because I smell like a big ole strawberry."  
She laughed. The one he doesn't hear enough of, "you're not actually complaining, are you?"  
"Nope. I'll gladly smell like strawberries for the rest of my life if it means you'd want me as dessert."

She continued to finger the insignia on his chest, "hey, Gray?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You never... That is, before the sky started spraying water at us like an old man trying to chase us off his lawn, you were telling me about the day I came to the guild."  
He nodded. "Hm, yeah I was, wasn't I?" She waited for him to continue. When he said nothing, she huffed, "well? Are you going to tell me?"  
He pursed his lips, "just trying to... In order for you to understand what I was thinking about earlier, I gotta explain it all the way from the beginning."  
He took a deep breath, "you see, right before you came in, Cana was doing a reading. She told me that that I was going to have brilliant luck that day." He scoffed, "I thought it was bullshit. Lucky, my ass. I had fallen into ditches, forgot my wallet, and lost my clothes on the way to the guild. What kind of rotten luck was that? Anyway, I told Cana to read it again but she kept insisting that it was right. That no matter now many times she did it, it was going to be the same. And then you walked in."  
He smiled widely at her, "you walked into my life; into everyone's life that day. I mean yeah, okay, we didn't get along at first, what with me being a grade-A dick; as kids that age usually are, and with you not exactly wanting to make friends. But we got past that, didn't we?"  
"Well... You're still a dick. But not a grade-A one, so it's a definite improvement!"  
"Gee thanks, Erza. Anyway, so earlier, when I had 'thinking face,'" she thumped his chest. "Ow," it didn't really hurt, "I was just thinking how Cana was right. Looking back on it now, knowing what I know, what it's like to have you in my life, how much your friendship and support has meant to me, it was my lucky day. Getting to meet you. And being with you right now, right this very moment..." He rolled his eyes replaying what he said, "and isn't that just about the cheesiest thing you have ever heard?"  
She laughed in agreement.  
"Just don't tell Cana I said she was right. I can't deal with her being all smug."

Erza's eyes brightened, "speaking of smug... I said I was going to get you back for being it."  
His face scrunched in confusion, "you did?"  
"Didn't I?" She knitted her eyebrows, thinking, "maybe it was in my head..."  
He raised an eyebrow, "do you say things in your head a lot?"  
"What? It was a tad difficult forming words before."  
And the smug was back.  
Oh yeah, she was going to wipe that look off his face.

* * *

There's actually additional smut that I decided not to include here. Figured this is a good place to end it. But if there's enough interest, I'll think about reposting it in full.


	10. Chapter 10

The guild was as loud and rowdy and crowded as ever. The wine and beer and all manners of alcohol was flowing freely and liberally as they were celebrating the end of the awful heat wave. Fairy Tail really does find just about any excuse to celebrate.

Erza, Gray, and the rest of the team joined in the festivities. And for once, Gray and Natsu weren't engaged in some pointless argument or even worse, a contest. Laughter filled every corner of the guild while the off-key singing blared drunkenly off the walls. It felt like one of Master Makarov's birthday celebrations.

When a fight broke out at one corner of the guild, Natsu ran off and dove in to the center of the kerfuffle. Lucy rolled her eyes at the scene and went off to speak to Mira about when to expect a new influx of jobs. When Gajeel drunkenly fell from the second story and crash landed into the brawling group, Wendy worriedly rushed over to tend to anyone injured.

Erza looked around the chaos and mayhem currently embroiling the guild and sighed. Resting her chin against her palm, she turned and asked her companion, "things will never change around here, will it? They're never going to grow up."  
He leaned back and chuckled at her rhetorical question, "would you really want things to? Besides, we're still young, Erza. There's plenty of time left to grow up. No need to rush."  
"I suppose you're right."  
He rubbed his ear as is trying to loosen something that had been lodged in there, "I beg pardon? Could you repeat that? I want to make sure Happy heard you."  
"I heard her! Erza said you were right! What were you right about, Gray?"  
"Oh, you see that? I've got a witness!" He turned to the blue exceed, "It doesn't matter what I'm right about, Happy, as long as I'm right. Meaning Erza's wrong."  
"Oh, I get it!"

"So, Erza'a wrong, right?"

"Aye!"

She glared at the two with enough intensity to set them on fire if she willed it so. Happy, fearing for his safety, flew off to seek refuge in the brawl that was getting larger and increasingly more violent. Gray reached under the table and gently squeezed her thigh, leaning in slightly to whisper, "aw, look at what you did. You scared poor Happy off."  
"I didn't realize you wanted an audience. You're more perverted than I originally thought."  
He laughed at that, "no, no. Didn't want an audience. Although, you're probably correct on the second assessment."  
"Behave yourself, Gray." Her tone was stern, but a small smile played on her lips. "Why should I? Since you seem to like it when I'm bad? I mean, sneaking in and out of the girl's dorm? Tsk-tsk. I'm a bad boy."  
Grasping the hand that was still lingering on her thigh, she squeezed his hand in warning. "You didn't sneak into anything. I invited you."  
He shrugged nonchalantly, "po-tay-toe, po-ta-toe. No boys allowed, remember?"  
"Not much of a rebel though, are you? Considering Gajeel, Elfman, and, oh, right, Lyon were there before you." He removed his hand from her thigh and crossed his arms. "You really know how to burst a guy's bubble, don'tcha?" She leaned into him and stroked his thigh discreetly but tenderly, "oh, don't be upset. I was just teasing. I mean, it's true but I was just teasing."

The two broke away when Loke slid in next to Gray with a loud, exaggerated sigh. "It's so nice to be able to stretch my legs!"  
Erza rolled her eyes, "you make it sound like you were locked in a cage somewhere."  
"Celestial world... Really the same thing if you ask me."  
"God, this is pathetic! Look at them all. Drunk little shits can't handle their alcohol to save their lives."  
"Not everyone can be you, Cana." The card mage had lounged onto the bench across from them. "You're just upset that you don't have anyone to drink with," Loke observed correctly.  
"Ugh! Bunch of sad saps!"  
Gray cracked his neck, "you know, if you really want someone to drink with, you can always look up Bacchus."  
She glared daggers at him, "what?! Why would I ever want to see that...  _oaf_  ever again?" Loke snickered, "because you like him."  
She turned her glare at Loke. "Excuse me?"  
"Oh, come on. If you didn't, just the mere mention of his name wouldn't rile you up like that. It's been four years, Cana. That's an awfully long time to be carrying a grunge." He held his hand up to stop her objection, "I'm not saying you don't have a good reason; he was a total dick and he deserves it. But if this were anyone else, you would have forgotten about it a long time ago. Hell, you would have bought them a drink for being so brave. Don't even try to deny it."  
"Challenge him again. Only this time, win," Erza suggested matter-of-factly.  
Gray nodded in agreement and added, "and take his underwear as a trophy!"  
"You make it sound so easy. The guy is a beast. As much as I hate to admit it..."

"Anyway, speaking of... I'm going to get a refill."  
"I'll come with."  
"You want anything?"  
"Nah, I'm good."  
"Still working on mine, thanks."  
"Pathetic."  
Loke glared at her, "I apologize for not drinking fast enough for your liking, Cana. I'll be sure to do better next time."

The two walked off toward the bar and when they were finally out of earshot, Loke nudged Gray. "So, you and Erza banged last night, eh?"  
Gray choked and sputtered, "what? No! Keep your voice down!"  
"You're the one shouting. Are you really denying it happened?"  
"I'm not denying anything. I'm objecting to the term you used to describe what we did!"  
"So, you two did bang, then?"  
"Would you shut up?! If Erza ever heard you use that word, she'll kill you. And then she'll kill me thinking I used it too!"  
Loke smirked, "I know. I'm just using it to rile you up."  
"Well, congratulations. You succeeded."  
"So...?" Loke promoted. It was like pulling teeth. Gray huffed "yes, all right? We were together last night, you nosy bastard."  
"I knew it! And hey, it only took you  _six months_! Good to know my instincts are still intact. I could just see it on the two of you. Bet I could smell it too if I really tried."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good on you, mate. Now, would you please quiet down?"  
"Oh, what? It's so damn loud here. Who's going to hear? Well, aside from the dragon slayers, I suppose. Poor Wendy. I think I'm to blame for all of her trauma."  
"Yeah, so you should really shut up."  
"What's the matter? Oh, she doesn't want anyone to know? Can't say I blame her. She can do better." Loke couldn't help but continue to yank his chain.  
The worst of it was, Gray knew it and it still irritated him to no end. He clenched his fists and took a calming breath. "No, you unbelievable  _ass_. It's not that we don't want anyone to know or that we're keeping it a secret, we're just not advertising it. If people found out or figured it out, we aren't going to deny it. We're just...not actively telling anyone."  
"Probably a good idea."  
"What's a good idea?" Erza and Cana slid across from them.  
"Taking a job as soon as new ones are available," Loke smoothly lied.  
"Yes, I do believe it's time for a new mission. It seems like we have been a bit... lackadaisical with our quest taking."  
"Right! Yeah. Absolutely."

Just then, Erza unleashed a bone rattling sneeze. "Are you getting sick?"  
She glared at the raven haired man, "this is all your fault!"  
"My fault? Wh-what did I do?!"  
"You know what you did!"  
"I know what he did too," Loke muttered lowly.  
Not lowly enough though...  
"Loke!" "Gray!" Simultaneous voices shouted. Gray turned to Erza in a panic, "I swear, I didn't say anything! He figured it out all on his own!"  
Cana, finally caught on, "ohhhh! Erza and Gray are banging!"  
Erza's elbow  _accidentally_  found its way to Cana's cheek. Recomposing herself while Cana rubbed her sore cheek, Erza folded her arms; that tiny vein on her forehead throbbing angrily. "Please, Cana. Don't be so crude. It's a bit more sophisticated than that."

Loke stoked his cheek in sympathy; glad that Erza hadn't heard him when he had used the term.  
"An ice mage and a requip mage climb into bed...there's gotta be a punch line to that somewhere." ...Which turned out to be Loke's face courtesy of Gray. More specifically, the cheek he had been rubbing just mere moments before. Erza, tried not to look too pleased, "I will tolerate no crudeness from you, understand?"  
Both Loke and Cana hung their heads still rubbing their sore cheeks nodded, "h-hai, ma'am."  
"Good."

"Does anyone else know?"  
"Not yet. And don't say anything. You know how they are. All questions and comments and teasing and...curiosity. We would like to avoid that for as long as possible."  
"We've debated on announcing it to everyone and then just take off on a ten-year-quest. But thought it might be just a  _tad_  extreme."  
Cana shrugged, understanding what they meant, "I get it. They can be...suffocating at times."  
"Yeah. Love 'em to death, but man! They're like... Dogs with a bone. But it's our bone! Wait, no. Did I just say that?"  
Loke nodded in amusement, "You did, yeah."  
"Words are stupid."  
"Sometimes, yeah."

Erza slid smoothly from the bench. "Anyway, I'm getting tired. Think I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow."  
"I'll walk with you. Things are winding down anyway. Good night, guys."  
"Good night."  
Loke curled his tongue behind his teeth and waggled his brows at Cana, "it's gonna be a  _real_  good night if you know what I mean," he whispered.  
"I heard that. And I'll deal with you in the morning."  
"Damn her bat-like hearing! What the shit?"

"My place tonight?"  
"So you can get me even sicker?"  
"Oh, that wasn't my fault and you know it. Did you forget the sudden rain pouring over our heads?"  
At her small smile, he wheedled, "come on, I'm probably not allowed back at the dorm. I believe you said the lady in charge is a bit of a hard-ass, right?" She laughed, "I said stickler!"  
"Same thing, really. So...? If you really do think it's my fault, I'm sure you can find a sufficient way to punish me. If that's the sort of thing you're in to." Her laughter caught in her throat. "No! God, no!" She looped her arms around his neck, "but I guess I can be convinced to go home with you."  
He was surprised at her handsy-ness but settled his hands at her hips, "you sure?"  
She shrugged, "they're all drunk out if their gourds. No one's paying attention. Now let's go."  
"Yes, ma'am. Lead the way."

Cana slid in next to Loke, "how long do you think this hush-hush thing will last?"  
"A hundred thousand jewels says everyone will know by tomorrow."  
"Wow, no faith, eh? You're on. I'll give them two days."  
"And you say I have no faith?"  
"Hey, I'm giving them an extra day! That's more faith than you!"  
He nodded in agreement and smiled smugly. He was about to be 100,000 jewels richer thanks to Mira.

Who was staring at the retreating couple with wide eyes and a goofy smile.

Yup, by this time tomorrow, the whole guild will know. If not sooner.

* * *

Welp, I hope you enjoyed every moment of this journey. Once again, I thank everyone that stuck around 'til the end; you guys are wonderful and the best. And uh, I guess I'll see you the next time my brain starts gnawing at me.

Until then, relativestranger bids you a fond farewell.


	11. Chapter 11

HAAAA! I lied. I'm back. Stupid, thinky brain.

* * *

It has been weeks, _weeks(!)_ and the guild was still completely oblivious to the change in Erza and Gray's relationship. It wasn't like they were being particularly discreet about it either! Okay, they weren't doing anything particularly out of the ordinary; no lovey-dovey, ridiculous baby talk, moon eyes and the ilk; they continued to treat each other as they've always did. But still! Learn your social cues, people! They were constantly teasing each other. Or brushing up against each other. Or making stupid faces at each other. Or yelling at each other. Okay, so maybe the last one wouldn't make one suspicious. But still! Okay, fine, it wasn't anything revolutionary but it was happening with much more frequency. So someone is bound to notice, right? They can't _all_ be that dense, can they? Is everyone here very stoned?

It was getting on Loke's last nerve. Cana wasn't particularly amused anymore either. A bet of 100,000 jewels was voided (100,000 jewels _he_ should have won) all because Mira suddenly decided to "start respecting other people's privacy."

"I think everyone's an idiot."  
Gray cackled at his friend's displeasure, "why? Because no one's figured it out yet?"  
"They're either all oblivious idiots or they have figured it out but don't want to say anything. Or they suspect but they choose to remain ignorant about it. Or they're being deliberately obtuse. Or they-"  
"That's a lot of options."  
"Mostly though, I think they're idiots. That damn Mira. If only she would just open her mouth."  
"Wait, Mira knows? And she hasn't said anything?"  
"That's what I'm saying! ' _Oh, it's so exciting_ ,' she says." Loke imitated in a false falsetto, "' _Oh, I can't wait for everyone to know_ ,' she says. ' _Oh, I just want to tell everyone_ ,' she says. Well, then tell everyone! ' _Oh, but they'll let us know only when they're ready_.' Fucking Mira!"  
"Did she really say all that?"  
"She cost me 100,000 jewels!"  
"What?"  
"Cana and I had a bet going to see how long this cone of silence would last. Mira was supposed to tell everyone and I would have won!"  
"You made a bet? On me and Erza? She better not find out or she'll kill you. How does Mira know anyway?"  
"She saw you! That night everyone was drunk," Loke paused when Gray gave him a confused look, "They're always drunk."  
"The night after the heat wave."  
"It's been that long and she hasn't said a word? Wow. Go Mira."  
"No, not go Mira. _100,000 jewels_!"

He knew he shouldn't be _too_ upset; after all, he didn't lose anything. But he had _everything_ to gain. If only Mira was being Mira and not Mira being the respectful of people's privacy Mira. Lucy noticed something strange and he tried _tried_ to nudge her to the logical conclusion without spilling the beans himself but she remained ostensibly dense. Of course, Cana accused him of cheating when he tried it, but hey, 100,000 jewels was on the line.

And now it's been weeks and it's still driving him crazy. Not because of the lost bet but because everyone refused to see what was in front of their stupid faces. Everyone is very stoned.

"So this is where the two of you have been hiding." Erza approached the two and, surprisingly, kissed Gray. He pulled her down so that she was half lying on top of him.  
"You do know that I'm right here, right?"  
"Sorry," Erza didn't look a tiny bit sorry. Loke made a gagging noise.  
"What? Jealous?"  
"Yes! To think she'd be enamored with you of all people!"  
"Hey. Watch it."

"As entertaining as this is..."  
"Right. You were looking for me?" Erza held up a flier, "got a job."  
He quickly scanned the headline, "a thief, eh? Yippee. Now, is this and you and me job or is this a you, me, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy job?"  
"The latter."  
"Great." He took the flier from her and read the details, "you just want to go to the festival!"  
"What? No! I am offended that you would- okay, fine. Yes. I want to go to the festival. Happy?"  
"Right. We going now?"  
"Festival starts tomorrow, so yes."  
"Let's find the rest of them then."  
"No need. We're here."  
"Eh? Where'd you guys come from?"  
"We were looking for you too," Lucy explained.  
"Of course, the last place we look is where we would find you," Natsu grumbled.  
Gray looked back at Loke, "back in your box." Loke glared at his now shirtless friend but did so anyway.

As the rest of the team made it's way to the train station, Gray and Erza lingered behind them.

_**Whispering**_.

The very thing that got on Loke and Cana's nerves in regards to the guild's failure at recognizing their coziness. "Am I going to have to start carrying shirts for you?"  
"Aw, you'd do that for me? I can't tell you how touched I am."  
"Never mind. You can strut around naked for all I care."  
"You would really want other people to lay eyes on this," he motioned with a flourish at himself, "spectacular bod? Wouldn't you rather keep this all to yourself?"  
"You've stripped down naked so many times, in front of so many people, I think your 'spectacular bod' is public domain by now. What exactly would I be keeping to myself?"  
"You say that. But don't forget, you're the one that suggested it in the first place."  
"Because you freak out about it! That little experiment you had going on earlier this year didn't exactly work out he way you hoped did it? I was doing you a favor but if you're going to be an ass about it, then forget it."  
He looked contrite even though he knew that she knew that he was merely teasing. "You're right. I apologize. I would be eternally grateful if you'd burden yourself with my clothes for emergency purposes." She smirked at him as they caught up to the rest of the group.

It took them four hours to arrive to town. The mission is to pursue a known criminal that uses his magic for theft. Intel suggested that this town was his next target. Which made sense. The town was gearing up for a giant festival so citizens near and far came to enjoy the festivities.

The team clamored into the decently sized room, "we should have gotten our own room," Gray grumbled to Erza.  
"It can't be helped, with all these people from all over, every hotel, lodge, and inn has been booked up. We're lucky to even get a room big enough for all of us."

Exhausted from the travel, most of them fell asleep instantly. After several tossings and turnings, Erza grumbled lowly, but loud enough that Gray could hear her, "I can't sleep. I'm exhausted but I can't sleep." She sounded miserable. And if she's miserable, then he's miserable. He slipped out of his bed and slid into hers. Adjusting themselves so that they're comfortable, he sleepily whispered, "there. Much better." They both fell asleep quickly and soundly.

Until the morning (more like pre-dawn; what the hell?) when Lucy preceded to freak out.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing in Erza's bed? She's going to kill you!"  
Gray squinted and winced at her yelling. "Quiet down, " He whispered harshly, "if you wake her, she'll kill _you_."  
Lucy began to tug at his arm, "get out of her bed! I can't believe you would just climb into someone's bed like this! It was just a joke calling you a pervert but you really are one! Get out, get out!"  
"If you both don't shut the fuck up right now, I'll kill you both."  
"Tsk. See? What did I tell you? Erza's a monster if you interrupt her sleep."  
"How would you know-"  
Gray groggily rolled (and stretched) out of the bed and absently scratched his bare chest. Yawning, he informed Lucy that he's taking a shower and warned her not to wake Erza up.

As the door closed, Lucy began to pace while Wendy, Natsu, and the two Exceeds followed her movements. "What are you getting so worked up about?"  
"Do you not understand what is happening?"  
Natsu shrugged, "doesn't really matter to me."  
"How could it not? Erza and Gray- Gray and Erza- I mean, I don't- I don't even know what I mean!"  
Just then, Erza rose from the bed and stretched. "Morning," she mumbled as she unsteadily stumbled to the bathroom. Alarmed, Lucy bolted toward her, "no, wait! Gray's in there showering!"  
Erza yawned loudly, "yeah, I know." Lucy's attempts to stop her failed as the bathroom door slammed on her face. "What in the hell is going on around here?!"

"Erza? That you?"  
"Who else were you expecting?"  
"Natsu."  
She paused at that, "did you want me to get him for you?"  
"Nah. I guess I'll settle for you." He poked his head out of the shower, "you joining me?"  
"I'd hate for you to settle."  
"Just get in here."  
"Fine. But no funny business. I mean it," she warned sternly. He sighed heavily, "fine. Party pooper."

She slipped into the shower quickly and turned to let him wash her hair. She really did enjoy having his fingers in her hair. When she felt his erection slide against her ass, she gasped and spun to face him, "Gray! I said no funny business!"  
He looked affronted, "oh, what? You're naked. And wet! You'd be offended if I didn't have a hard-on!"  
She grinned at the truthfulness of the statement. "Point. But do not think that there will be any hanky panky."  
"No, of course not. Heaven forbid Erza Scarlet have some fun."  
"Hey! I have fun! I have plenty of fun! Loads, buckets- no, boatloads of fun! Really big boats! Ships! Shiploads of fun!"  
"Oh? Since when?"  
"Since... You know."  
"No, I don't know. Tell me." He slid his hand up the length of her arm and she shivered despite the warm of the shower.  
"Since... us. Since even before us. I have fun with you."  
He smiled gently at her admission, "I have fun with you too. And I'm not just talking about the sexy fun time variety," he felt the need to clarify.  
"Don't call it that. But me too."  
"Okay."

"You know, Lucy kicked me out of your bed this morning."  
"I vaguely remember that, yeah."  
"I always thought that if I were ever kicked out of your bed, you'd be the one doing the kicking."  
"Do you want me to kick you out of bed?"  
"Never."  
They eyed each other as the seconds ticked by; each trying to resist and exert some self control.  
"Think you can be quiet?"  
Gray gaped, "me? You should be asking yourself that question!"  
"Shut up and kiss me." And he did. He grasped her roughly; one hand tangled in her wet crimson hair and the other gripping her full hips tightly against him.  
His hand drifted to cup her mound and when she playfully nipped at his bottom lip, he slid his fingers in. Her loud moan reverberated off the shower tiles. "Gotta be quiet. Wouldn't do to have someone barge in on us. What if it were Wendy? Fairy Tail has been a constant source of trauma for her."  
"You mean, you and Loke."  
"Mostly Loke." She raised her brow in disbelief, "sometimes me."  
"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me? Because of you're going to keep talking, I can just get myself off."  
"Oh, such language!" He bit his lip at the conjured image, "as much as I enjoy watching you, my current physical predicament demands the latter."

"What are they doing in there? No, wait, I don't want to know." Lucy was still pacing in confusion. Not about Gray and Erza's relationship; clearly they're together engaging in... things, but confusion over how. When. And how.  
The bathroom door swung open and Gray stepped out, rubbing his hair dry. When he noticed them looking at him expectantly, he looked back at them blankly, "what? Something on my face?" Their jaws dropped; well, Lucy's at least. Natsu didn't look the least bit interested and Wendy- well, Wendy strangely didn't look surprised.

When Erza came out, Gray clapped his hands together, "all right then. Here's the plan." He pulled out a map of the town and directed them to it. "Here," he traced his finger along the middle of the map, "is the perimeter of the festivities. And this," he passed out a photo, "is our target. Now, ideally, we want to capture our target before he victimizes anyone but there are just going to be so much people that it may not be feasible. There are four buildings I scouted with good vantage points so I've divided us into four groups: Wendy, Carla, you take the northwest quadrant. Natsu, Happy, the southwest. Lucy and I will be stationed southeast and Erza, northeast." He pulled out some surveillance equipment, "these should help in your search. Also, Happy, Carla, since the two of you can fly, I want you to dive in and out of the crowds; you two can make your way through easier than us. Now, when you find him, let the others know. _Do not_ engage him on your own. He is dangerous. He might be a thief but he has magic and isn't afraid to use them. Depending where he is found, we will devise a plan to minimize damage and hopefully not incite a panic. Everyone understand?" They all nodded but Erza couldn't hold back a snicker. Gray shot her a dirty glare, "what is so funny?"  
"You. Being all team leader." His eye twitched imperceptibly. "Just- everyone get dressed. I want to get into place before the town square is flooded with people. I'll wait in the lobby."

He tried to ignore her the best he could but he felt her staring. "We're not going to get anything done, are we?"  
Puzzled, she looked as Gray, "huh?"  
Setting down his binoculars, he faced Lucy, "what do you want to know?"  
She bit her lip in thought. The question 'are you and Erza together' seems like a rather dumb one especially since after Gray told them the plan, Erza followed him out of the room and when Lucy peeked out, they were making out in the middle of the hallway. Still, it doesn't necessarily have to mean that they're _together_ -together. People hook up all the time without being together-together, right? But then again, that doesn't seem to be the case here. Suddenly, Gray huffing at Natsu to get out of 'his' seat yesterday on the train made a whole lot of sense.  
"Are you an Erza together?" Lucy winced that she actually asked that. "Yes. Next question?"  
"How? When? How?"  
"Just happens. Weeks, months; depends how you look at it. Just happens. Anything else?"  
"Those aren't answers, Gray!"  
He sighed heavily. This is exactly why they were reluctant to let people know. "Lucy, I don't know what to tell you. Some things, they just happen. And me and Erza are one of those. I don't have an explanation that will satisfy you except that it's been happening for a while now. Erza and I _are_ together. We care about each other. But nothing else has changed. She's still Erza; I'm still Gray."  
"Why didn't you pair yourself up with Erza then?"  
"She operates surveillance better on her own. And I'd probably do something that will piss her off and jeopardize the success of the mission."  
"You're not worried?"  
"If there's one thing I never have to worry about, it's Erza. Now, can we please get back to this?"  
They resumed their surveillance, only occasionally direct the other to possible suspects. Gray's answers were unsatisfactory and Lucy still had questions. But, they have a job and everything else can come later.

"Shit!" Lucy heard Gray exclaim. "I told her not to engage!" Lucy saw a flash of red flying out into the sea of people. Gray shouted to both Happy and Carla to inform the others as he and Lucy headed in the direction they saw Erza disappear to. The thief, suddenly aware that he was being pursued, broke sharply to his left. "Lucy, that way!" Gray pointed. Lucy nodded and ran off quickly hoping to cut him off, "who knew that map would come in handy!" She muttered under her breath.

Gray dashed up onto the rooftops for a better view and to get out from the crowd. He saw Erza closing in and Natsu flanking from the opposite direction. Gray shouted to them both. Gray was pointing to an alleyway. Understanding that he wanted them to corral him into the alley, they nodded. Gray, unencumbered by the hordes on the streets, quickly made it to the end of the narrow, empty alley. He saw the thief stumble wildly into the alley. "Ice-make: floor!"  
"No, wait-" he heard Erza yell. But it was too late. Natsu slipped on the ice; taking Erza and the man down with him. Gray winced at the wreck and waited for their momentum to stop in front of him. When Wendy and Lucy finally caught up to them, Lucy apprehended the thief while Wendy treated Natsu's motion sickness. "I told you to wait." He helped Erza up from the heap of bodies. "It was too late."  
"Whatever damages was caused, it's coming out of your cut, team leader."  
"Me? I told you not to engage on your own! Did you listen? No, of course not! As usual, you act on your own. Recklessly, I might add!"  
"I was not about to let the guy get away while we wait for you to make a plan!"  
"Well, congratulations! You got him! You must be so pleased!"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Now, I can enjoy the festival."  
"Oh, sure! If by enjoy, get banned from coming here ever again!"  
"There is no need to be so dramatic. It was not that bad."  
"You're unbelievable!"  
"Oh, both of you just shut up. We got him, it's done and over. Let's just hand him over to the council."

"So..." They all turned to the new voice, "everyone here knows now, right? I don't have to go on thinking everyone is unbelievably dense?" Loke was leaning against the wall.  
"You knew?" Lucy was incredulous.  
"I knew before there was anything _to_ know."  
"You're still obsessed with that?"  
"I just needed someone else to know! To know that they're not all completely b;ind. Someone beside Cana."  
"Cana knows?!" Lucy shouted.  
"Yes. And everyone else would have known about it _weeks_ ago if Mira didn't suddenly develop a sense of privacy."  
"Mira knows?" Both Lucy and Erza asked surprised.  
"And she did not say anything? Are we sure it is in fact Mira?" Erza asked baffled at the revelation.  
"Exactly what I said. Anyway, Lucy's right. I'm sure some council guys are lurking about. Let's hand him off."

He turned to Wendy, "how is he?"  
"Still a little woozy but conscious."  
"I'm fine. Let's eat something! I smelled something really good on the way here!"  
"You just wanted to throw up. Now you want food?" Even after all these years, Natsu's appetite never ceased to amaze Wendy.  
"Well, yeah. I didn't have breakfast this morning. Stupid Gray was all, ' _go, go, go_!'"  
"It's not my problem you have a demented stomach."  
"What was that, ice cube?"  
"Pretty sure you heard me so I'm not going to waste my breath and repeat it."  
"Why you-!"  
Loke rolled his eyes while Erza inserted herself between them; playing peacemaker once again.

They can still be such idiots.

"Aren't they supposed to be the adults?" Wendy inquired with a fond smile.  
"You would think. But no. They're ever going to be adults."  
"Poor Erza-san. Even with her influence, Gray-san's never going to grow up."  
"Erza can be just as bad as them sometimes. Wait, you know?"  
Wendy side-eyed her, "I'm 16. Of course I know. It was pretty obvious. Even if I didn't, this morning was pretty obvious. And I was right here when you were all yelling about it."  
"Oh. Right. Sometimes I forget how grown up you are nowadays. Time sure flies."  
They watched as Erza attempted to separate the two while Loke was egging them on; much to Erza's consternation.  
"How about you and me leave these fools and turn this guy in? Grab some breakfast while they beat each other up?"  
"I'd like that."

Lucy shook her head in both amusement and disappointment. Some things may have changed, but they never will.

* * *

I wish I could say that this is the definitive end. But alas, I am unable to. But for now, it is.


	12. Chapter 12

This was actually written up like a year ago but I totally failed to post it here. So here it is.

* * *

Erza stretched and grinned; feeling rejuvenated after a good nights sleep. Still drowsy, she slipped away from the bed without waking Gray and awkwardly padded to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and finally got a glimpse of her reflection. "Oh. My. God. Oh my god. Ohmygod! Gray! Gray! GRAY!"  
Gray came charging into the bathroom frantically, "what is it? What's wrong?" His jaw dropped when he looked at her, "Er-Erza? Wha-what happened?"  
"I'm a man!"  
"Y-yes. I can see- why a-are you a man?"  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't be freaking out! What the hell happened to me?!"  
Gray approached her, hands up to calm her, "okay, Erza, Erza, look at me. It's okay. We'll be okay. We'll get dressed and go to Porlyuscia. She'll figure it out."  
"Yes. Okay. Porlyusica. Good."  
"Good."  
"I don't think my clothes are going to fit me."  
"Right. Come on. You can wear mine, okay?"  
She nodded despondently and followed him back to the room. She took the clothes he offered her but realized that- "Gray? I'm... I have a situation..." Her eyes darted embarrassingly to her crotch.  
Gray scratched the back of his head knowing full well of the situation she spoke of, "right. Uh, why don't you take a shower then? I'll wait out here for you, okay?" Again, she nodded despondently but did as suggested.

After her shower, they headed off to Porlyusica's. "Wh- Scarlet? What on earth happened to you?" Her words may have sounded like concern, but her tone was anything but. It was more like indifference than anything else.  
Gray took the lead as Erza still seemed to be in shock, "that's what we were hoping you'd tell us, Porlyusica-san." She grunted in displeasure but nodded for them to come in. "Tell me what you know."  
Erza, having finally shaken out of her reverie, explained, "I just woke up like this. It's clearly a spell but when or where or who cast it, I can't begin to tell you."  
"What did you do last night?"  
"We went to a magic show."  
At Porlyusica's incredulous look, Gray explained, "it was a pull-a-bunny-out-of-a-hat-magic-show not a let-me-show-off-my-powers-magic-show."  
Porlyusica looked surprisingly interested now. "I'll take some blood. Do some research. I'll need help though."  
"Great. What can we do?"  
"No, not your help. You'll just get in the way. Get the smart one. The one that reads a lot."  
"Levy?"  
"Yes. Her. And the other one. The one with the celestial spirits."  
"Lucy."  
"Yes. I'll require their help. Now go."

The two quickly made off to the guild. As they walked through, the chattering quieted as everyone's curiosity got the better of them. "Good morning, Gray. Is this a new recruit?" Mira looked with interest at the red headed male. Strangely, he looked somewhat familiar to her. "What? No, Mira, it's Erza."  
"Oh!" Mira gasped, "what happened?"  
"Magic happened. What else? Is Levy around? And Lucy?"  
"Upstairs."  
Gray nodded, "all right, thanks. I'll go get them. Be right back."

Erza sat quietly at the bar; staring blankly at the bottles that lined the shelves behind Mira. "Erza? Are you okay?"  
She finally looked at Mira, having faintly heard her concern, "I'm fine, Mira, I just- what if I-? Would-?" She couldn't bring herself to voice the rest of her thoughts. Gray returned shortly with the two girls.  
"Gray explained what happened," Lucy embraced her friend, knowing she must be freaked out by all of this. "Don't worry, we'll reverse this and you'll be back to your old self again. I promise."  
Erza, not wanting to worry her cheerful friend, smiled faintly as her reassurance.

The four arrived at Porlyusica's and she quickly put them to work. "McGarden, with me." They followed her down to a large cavernous room filled with books and manuscripts. "I need you to look over these volumes. Find anything that mentions a gender/body swap of any kind; even in passing. Heartfilia, your key, Crux, will he be able to find information on something like this?"  
"Well, usually, he only has information about celestial spirits and their mages. But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."  
Porlyusica nodded curtly, "do it. And then help McGarden with the research." She turned to Erza and Gray, "this magic show; where was it?"  
"The town square."  
She nodded curtly, "Let's draw some blood; see if it was anything you ingested. Then I'll go to the town square and see if I can detect any remnants of magic that could have caused this."  
"Okay, and what should we do?" Gray asked curiously.  
"I already told you: nothing. You'll get in the way. Just go home. We'll find you if we find something."  
"You can't seriously expect me to just sit at home and do nothing!" Erza exploded in a panic. "As a matter of fact, I do. Now go. I have work to do."  
"But-"  
Gray lightly touched her shoulder, "come on, Erza, she probably right: we will get in the way. You know how impatient we can get. We'll just end up getting frustrated when we don't get the answers we're looking for fast enough. We'll go home and wait, okay?"  
Erza nodded reluctantly knowing he was right but still wanted to do something. She hated relying on others but in this one instance, it doesn't seem like she had much of a choice. The first five minutes of research, she'd throw a tantrum or destroy something if the books didn't tell her anything she wanted to know.

She trailed mindlessly alongside Gray. All morning she had been acting strange. She didn't look at him, all questions were met with a simple one word answer, and she shied away from his touch. He was pretty sure she wasn't even aware that she was doing it but it frustrated him that she kept pushing him away no matter how unconsciously.  
Finally had enough, he stopped walking, "Erza, stop." When she did, he approached her. Wanting her to look at him, he touched her cheek but she again pulled away. Dejected, he allowed his arm to fall to his side, "it's all right, Erza. There's no reason to be so worried. We have three of the smartest people helping us. They'll figure it out."  
"What if they don't?" She finally lifted her head to look at him, "what if I stay like this?"  
"You won't. You-"  
"You don't know that!" She exploded. She looked away and quietly restated, "You don't know that. I could stay like this and-"  
"And what? Erza, what is it that's gotten you so worked up?"  
"And you'd leave. You wouldn't want me anymore," she finished in a low whisper.

He swallowed hard. So that's what was eating at her. "You wouldn't even touch me this morning."  
"That's what this is about? Because I wouldn't join you in the shower? You were in _shock_! You just woke up to find that the body you woke up to for the past 23 years isn't the body you're currently inhabiting! I wanted to give you some space; some time to adjust. _You're_ the one that refuses to look at me! You push me away every time I try to touch you." She broke their gaze and swallowed roughly.  
"Do you think so little of me? That I'm that shallow?"  
"No, of course not! I just-"  
Ignoring her, he continued, "That I would forget everything that makes you you? That I would forget all the things I adore about you because you suddenly have a penis?"  
"I just thought that if I stay like this... That you would... Because people would..."  
"People? You mean people _outside_ of me and you? People that have absolutely **_zero_** bearing on how I feel about you? **That's** what you're worried about? _People_?" he asked with disdain. "Since when do you care about what other people think?"  
"I don't! But I thought that maybe you-"  
His anger suddenly dissipated. "Would. So you do think that little of me. You thought that I'd be disgusted with you. Because if you stayed in this form, we'd be two men in a relationship." He looked away in frustration and then quickly turned to look at her again, "what if it had been me?"  
"What?"  
"This morning. What if I had been the one to wake up this morning and I was a woman? Would you walk away from me? Is that why you're worried? Because it's something that you would do?"  
"What? No, I would never-"  
"Then why? Why would you- how could you _ever_ think I would be capable of doing that to you?"  
Her voice broke as a choked sob ripped from her throat, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm..."  
His frustration dissipated at her anguish, "no, I'm the one that's sorry. I was being harsh. You didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have- it's not your fault. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. You have your insecurities and I have mine."  
She looked at him; eyes watery and questioning, "I sometimes think you're too good for me. That I don't deserve you. That one day, you'd realize that and just... walk away. Or that you'd realize that you _do_ want to be with Jellal and I'd be...discarded."  
"I wouldn't! I would never-"  
"I know. I believe you. But even if it did, you can be damn sure that I'm not giving up without a fight. So don't you give up without a fight, you hear me?"  
She sniffled loudly and nodded, "I sometimes think you're too good for me too."  
"You're crazy."  
"Probably. I'm with you, aren't I?"  
"That's my girl. They'll figure it out. If they can't then we will. And if we can't, then we'll deal with it then." She wiped her nose and nodded.

He grunted disappointingly, "fuck, this is _not_ how I wanted to do this."  
"Do what?"  
He took her hands into his and kissed her palm then looked into her eyes, "Erza, I love you." Her eyes widened at his confession and gasped. "I'm not saying this to make you feel better or to placate you. I would never do that. I'm saying it because I mean it. I love everything you are. I fell in love with Erza Scarlet, the person. Not Erza Scarlet, the body. Now, I'd be lying if I said I'm not fond of said body, but that just secondary. I love the insides: from eyeballs to entrails." For the first time that morning, she genuinely smiled. "The parts of you that I fell in love with, they didn't change just because your outsides did. So even if you do stay in this form, I'm not going to stop loving you. And if I need to, I will happily spend the rest of my natural life proving that to you."  
"I lo-"  
"I didn't say it because I wanted to hear it in return."  
"I know. I'm saying it because I do. I love you, Gray."  
They grinned stupidly at each other, "So...where's the white horse to ride off into the sunset?"  
"Well, it's kind of short notice..."  
"It's just as well. I can't imagine you riding a horse."  
"Are you doubting my riding capabilities?"  
"I mean..."  
"If anyone should be doubting anyone's riding abilities, it would be me doubting yours."  
"Oh?" She smirked haughtily, "I ride you just fine."

He snorted at that loudly and smiled at her brilliantly and yanked her into his arms and kissed her; eliminating all doubts of how he really felt about her. It escalated quickly but once Erza remembered where they were, she broke away, "Here probably isn't the right time."  
"No, you're right." He took her hand and started walking back toward town, "Now, all this time, you were worrying about how _I_ feel about the change but what about _you_? How do you feel about all this?"  
"It's strange. I feel so awkward. Like I'm always tripping over my feet. I miss my body. I miss my breasts! But as far as the male form goes, this one isn't too shabby. I'm also kind of curious as to what it's like to be a guy; to be you." At his look, she rolled her eyes, "not like that!" Another look and she amended, "not _just_ that."  
"Come on, let's go home. You can find out what it's like to for me."  
"Gray!"  
"What? We'll be walking through town. You can see what being a dude is like. Try not to trip over your feet though, okay?"  
"Oh, shut up."

* * *

He woke up sore and aching. It had been a while since they were _that_ vigorous in their love making. Could have been worse though: like Erza, he was really glad he got a new couch last week. He scratched his chest when he noticed something rather strange. "Huh. I meant it as a hypothetical but..." He shook Erza awake, "Gray? What is- oh! You're a lady."  
"Yeah, I am." She lifted the covers only to discover that "I still have a penis."  
"Yeah, you do."  
"We need to let Porlyusica and the rest know." She was shuffling out of bed looking for clean clothes to wear when she noticed that he was still in bed. "Gray? Why are you fondling yourself?"  
He looked up at her and with a pout said, "yours are bigger than mine."  
"Ar-are you serious? You're comparing breast sizes? How could you even tell? There's nothing to compare right now."  
"Pft. I've had my hands on you so often, of course I can tell."  
"Unbelievable," she muttered. "We didn't compare dick sizes."  
"Well, I'm bigger so I didn't say anything."  
She rolled her eyes in aggravation, "Bigger isn't always better. You'll find that out soon enough. Now get dressed!" She chucked some clothes at his head.  
He tilted his head; eyes still trained on her, "Are you hard?"  
"What? S-shut up!"  
"Do you want to fuck before we go?"  
"Gray!"  
"What? I'm curious as to what it's like! You're allowed to be curious but I'm not? That's hardly fair."  
"We'll explore your curiosity _after_. Now, get dressed!"  
He grumbled in disappointment, "fine."

Porlyusica opened the door in irritation, "oh, it's you two again. Fullbuster? You're-"  
"Yep. I'm a lady now."  
"When did this happen?"  
"I dunno. I was already like this when I woke up from my nap."  
"Gray?"  
"Hey, Luce, Levy" the two gender bent mages greeted their friends.  
"Wow, Gray. You make a very pretty girl."  
"Thanks, I thought so too. Erza here, doesn't agree with me."  
Erza rolled her eyes, "I don't see anyone telling me I make a very handsome guy," she muttered darkly.  
"That's because it's a given," Gray explained.  
"But you do make a very handsome guy, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed cheerily.

Erza looked like she was back to her non-mopey self. The Erza-self she's been since she and Gray started dating. Well, the Erza-self she thinks Erza's been since she found out they were dating. It was probably just her looking too much into things as usual. She had wanted to compliment her earlier but wasn't sure if it would have been welcomed. She was glad whatever issues they had this morning was resolved and that they both looked lively and happy again.

"So, any news?"  
"Well, there are several instances about people being genderbent. We'll have to go back through it again since this is a new development. Obviously, this," she motioned at the two, "isn't a coincidence."  
"What about the town square?"  
"I was able to ascertain that a spell had been performed but it was too faint to tell who or what could have done it."  
"Are you sure it was the same spell that changed us?"  
"There's a faint signature to all spells that is exclusive to the user. The remnants I felt there are the same I feel from you."  
"And Crux?"  
"Surprisingly, there have been several cases of celestial spirits and their mages being body swapped but not so much genderbent."  
"Should we worry about you and Loke getting body swapped one day?"  
"Bite your tongue Gray!"  
"All right, so it's definitely mojo."  
"What were you doing before you changed, Gray?" Levy asked completely unaware and innocently.  
"Oh. Uh, well, we were...um, Erza?"  
"Oh. Ha. That is, we were..."  
"Oh! Ah, I don't think you need to know that, Levy," Lucy insisted.  
"What? Of course I do! It might be important! It might help narrow down the causes of-oh. Never mind." Levy stopped prodding when she noticed the three uncomfortable faces looking back at her and realized what they _weren't_ saying out loud. "I'll get to the narrowing down thing now." As she passed by them she whispered, "you guys are so naughty!" She took off before Erza could smack her.

"Fullbuster, let me take some blood and then you can go."  
"Oh, right. Yes, ma'am."  
"Don't call me that. The sooner we get through this, the better. I want all of you out of here."  
"Boy, you sure know how to make someone feel welcomed, Porlyusica-san."  
"I can always just let you figure it out yourself."  
"I mean, thank you, Porlyusica-san."

After getting his blood drawn, Porlyusica had chased them out again. "Ugh. My back hurts," he turned to Erza, "and I don't think it's from all the sex we were having."  
"That would be from your boobs."  
"What? No. You liar."  
"I told you: bigger isn't always better."  
"You mean to tell me that my back is aching because my boobs are too big?"  
"Yes."  
"But your boobs are bigger than mine! Is this what you deal with on a daily basis?"  
"Yes. Although it would help if you had better posture. Stop slouching."  
"And Lucy. And Cana. And Mira. Hm, actually most of the females in our guild. Whatever happened to bodies of all shapes and sizes?"  
She looked at him darkly, "I'm a guy. And I have eyes. I'd have to be blind not to notice!"  
Gray rubbed his back and stopped slouching, "this sucks. You know, if you're ever in this much pain, you should think about getting a reduction. I'd hate for you to be in this much discomfort all the time."  
Erza smiled, "that's sweet. And I'll think about it but I doubt it'll be necessary. Come on, let's go home. You can take a hot bath and I'll give you a massage. It helps with the ache."  
"You know, if you ever need a back rub from me, just say the word."  
"I plan on it."

* * *

They stared at the door nervously. "Why did we come here again?"  
"Porlyusica kicked us out and you wanted to tell them what we found."  
"Oh. Yeah. Right. Do you think they're, _you know_?"  
"We're adults now. I think you can say it."  
"Having sex. Do you think they're having sex?"  
"Levy!"  
"You said I can say it! You knock."  
"What? Me? You're the one that wanted to come here. You knock."  
"They're your teammates."  
"You've been friends with them longer. You knock."  
"No, yo-"  
The door swung open and lady-Gray greeted them, "Lucy. Levy. We were actually about to come see you guys."  
"Oh? What for?"  
He gestured them in, "see for yourself."

"Erza! You're back to normal!" Lucy hugged her friend tightly.  
"I am. Thank goodness."  
"So what are you guys doing here?"  
"Oh! We narrowed it down to three possible causes. But since Erza's back with no intervention from us, I can narrow it down even more and say that this spell was performed by these guys," she pulled out a book to show them.  
"Tricksters?"  
Levy nodded enthusiastically, "they like to cause trouble and chaos among lovers in the nighttime."  
"Where do we find these guys?"  
"Oh, they're long gone. They find a couple; maybe two, wreak some havoc and then they're off. Don't worry though, Gray. Their powers are very limited so you should be back to your old self by tomorrow."  
Lucy took over for Levy, "Usually the spell gets reversed on its own once the lovers resolves whatever tension the tricksters think a couple may have. But tricksters are generally assholes so they added a time limit on the spell too."  
"Thanks, guys. We owe you."  
"Nonsense! You're our friends!"  
Erza hugged them both, "thank you so much. You spent your whole day helping us when you could have been doing something else. We are very grateful."  
"Oh, stop Erza. You would do the same."  
"Lucy's right, really."

Their embrace broke and they finally noticed the clothes scattered all over the room. They shuffled uncomfortably. "Anyway... It's getting late. We should, uh-"  
"Go, yes. We should go. Good night!"  
"Good night, Erza, Gray: see you back in your old body tomorrow!"  
"Good night. Thanks again!"

"They totally freaked out over the strewn clothing. Good call in staging it. Even if that is all we did today."  
"What can I say? You are becoming a bad influence."  
"Yeah... Let's see how else I can influence you."  
"Aren't you exhausted?"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "some dinner and I'll be good as new."  
"You're incorrigible."  
He winked saucily at her and tugged her back into the cottage. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

* * *

Okay. All done now.


End file.
